


In Another World

by Setsuna_5



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU(freeform), Adultery, Akatsuki(freeform), Alternate Universe, Assasins, CEOs, Civil wars, Councils, F/M, I am terrible at this tagging thingy, Infidelity, Kushina has no morals, Like really slow, Loads of villians though, Minato in denial, Minato thinks too much, Minions aka lackeys, Modern Konoha, Ofc is really oblivious most of the time, Pre Naruto-ish, ROOT(freeform), Rebels, Slow Build, Still I am telling you the villians are insane, Trouble brewing in the shadows, With militaristic government, all interconnected conspiracies, and the like, because more emphasis is being put on character development, better late than never, does'nt mean the bad guys are sitting duck though, he is in denial for the most part, kid Naruto, most of the plotting takes place behind the scenes, office politics, same thing in here, thankfully someone gives him the push he needed, undercover agents, what with curfews, who make only brief appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna_5/pseuds/Setsuna_5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato still loves Kushina even when he finds out she is cheating on him. He wants to move on and is ready to ask for help to move on. With Akatsuki still on the prowl and him becoming the new CEO, there is danger in every corner. Amidst office life, prodding and nagging wife and taking care care of his shy son, he never imagined he would manage to fall in love. When the Uchihas are almost eliminated and Akatsuki finally shows up and its chaos everywhere, Minato struggles to come into terms with his feelings and keep Naruto safe at the same time. Shrewd!Minato Introvert!Naruto Bitchy!Kushina (A/n: Kushina lovers don't hate me >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A day in the life of

Minato sighed as he finally dismissed another gushing starry eyed fan girl. He was a married man and had a son for god's sake! He tiredly ran his left hand through his hair and after taking a gulp of water, called on the next applicant. This would not have been the case if he had not fired his secretary for being a completely incompetent guy and making him lose a very important contract. The next applicant came and went and so did a few more but Minato zoned out as soon as they started to boast about their capabilities and merely took a look at their resume. After a few tiring hours of interviewing he was just about to wrap up when someone knocked at the door. Voicing out a “come in” he waited as a girl poked her head in and then entered after a second.

 

“ We are done for today. Please take an appointment or something if you want to apply for this position.”

 

Minato looked on tiredly as the girl froze in the middle of the room. She shook her head a few times and cleared her throat.

 

“Please sir. I know I am late and I am extremely sorry for that however, just try to understand that it is very important that I at least try for this position.”

 

Minato did a double take mentally because there weren't any sultry smiles nor there were any attempt to impress. The girl before him looked very serious and sincere. He sighed and gestured her to take a seat. She handed out her resume as soon as she sat down and waited to be asked questions as she looked at him expectantly. Minato suddenly found himself unable to zone out as he almost finished going through the resume because the girl was being very silent! How unusual...he thought.

 

 

“What is your name?” he asked casually.

 

The girl gave a ''are you joking!'' smile but quickly sobered up when she saw her probable employer was actually serious.

 

“Hem! My name is Yoko Isano.”

 

“Tell me something about yourself which is not mentioned in this sheet of paper.”

 

Without any hesitance at all, Yoko replied “ My hobby is calligraphy and I am ambidextrous.”

 

“What do you aim to achieve if you are hired?”

 

“I will work with the intention to keep my boss on schedule. I will try to help them out in whatever way I can as it is the duty of a secretary. Above all I will try to live up to the name of this company and fulfill the duties expected of me as an employee of this prestigious company.”

 

Yoko had this faraway look in her eyes as she replied with a thoughtful voice. So when she was asked about how much time she took to memorize that she blinked up at the man before her with a very confused expression.

 

“Excuse me! I haven't memorized any answers because I came to know about this vacancy only today morning. And forgive me for being rude but I don't think I am so incompetent or scatterbrained that I would not be able to answer such easy questions... I was only saying whatever came to my mind.”

 

Yoko looked a bit apologetic after she finished her mini ranting. She slumped in relief when Minato gave a amused chuckle.

 

“Ah well...guess what? You are hired. We will discuss the details should you accept. After all I am your boss and we should steer clear of any doubts that you may have.”

 

“What?! Your my BOSS?!! I am so so sorry I was so rude to you.”

 

“Does that mean you accept?”

 

“Of course sir! I accept. Thank you for hiring me.”

 

 

By the time the interview was over the CEO of Konoha Corporations was wide awake. Minato never thought his day would turn out to be so fruitful at the end. The next two hours were spent discussing the details of the contract Yoko would have to sign. As his secretary, she would work from 9am to 9pm Monday through Friday with an hour long lunch break in between and would work outside of this timing should any emergency arise. Yoko was given the cabin adjacent to Minato's. It had two doors, one connected the cabin to Minato's office and the other led to the general office. They agreed on a reasonable salary and the contract period was set to be five years. The contract could be terminated anytime however if Minato was unsatisfied with her work.

 

“ Well, Isano san if its alright for you please join from this Monday onwards...which is three days from now.”

 

“Yes Boss!”

 

Minato almost laughed at Isanos' excited reply. They shook hands and parted ways. It was only about 8pm and most of the employees were wrapping up for the day. So, Minato sighed as he locked up his door and headed out to his house. Not home. House.

 

* * *

 

 

“I am back!”

 

Minato announced as soon as his son opened the door.

 

“Welcome home.”

 

Naruto replied happily and proceeded to take his father's bag and files to put it in Minato's study. Minato took off his blazer and tossed it towards the sofa and after folding up his sleeves, took a bottle of water and finished it at one go. Naruto laughed playfully as soon as he entered and saw his dad sighing loudly after finishing the entire bottle of water.

 

 

“Mom is out again. She said she wanted to check out a new store that opened yesterday but I think she went out on a date with Pein again.”

 

Naruto answered to his fathers raised eyebrow. Minato sighed and briefly hugged his son. His wife and Naruto's mom, Kushina was cheating on him with some another guy named Pein who was some trustee of one of the organizations of which Kushina was a member. This had been going on for almost a year but Minato did not have it in him to divorce her...after all he still loved her and wasn't ready to let her go.

 

Naruto was still a kid. He understood what was going on but an eight year old could understand only so far. Even when he saw her the first time in their guestroom bed moaning under Pein as he pounded into her Minato simply turned around and went away with the file that he came to take from his study. After that whenever they had sex, minato would never kiss her not that she noticed. And after Kushina went to sleep, he would go and take a shower, unconsciously trying to clean himself of her. His heart still skipped a beat whenever Kushina would praise him over some bussiness contract which he managed to snag or when she would praise naruto and call him their beautiful son.

 

But as days went by he thought less and less about her and his heart stopped hurting whenever he found out Kushina was away with another man. Naruto understood though. He had an uncanny intuition about people just like his late uncle (Godmother's brother). And would always try to be there for his father whenever he could. Minato never understood why Naruto always stayed on his guard and acted stiffly around his mother...for some reason he would never let her invade his personal space for too long even if it was to kiss him good morning.

 

* * *

 

Naruto would never tell his father because his father loved his mom. He was scared of his mother and he always panicked if he had to talk to any women older than him and appeared to be a very shy boy around them. Many found this to be very unusual as he was the son of a charismatic man and a lovely and energetic woman. His mother had a terrible temper and she would throw utensils at dad whenever she got very angry but after sometime would act normal and make up with him and everything would be fine.

 

Those nights were the ones naruto would cry in his sleep which would be plagued with nightmares of his mother slashing up his cheeks just like the way she did when he was only two years old and dad was away on a business trip. He never told his dad about it. Dad was told by mom that he was attacked by some drunk creep on the street when they were returning from the park. Only his best friend Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru and Sasuke's brother Itachi knew the truth. Even though Naruto knew about his mom cheating on his dad he didn't do anything after all it was upto dad to do whatever he wanted. He just lived his life and enjoyed it only when he was outside his house and away from his mother.

 

During the vacations and sometimes even during the weekends he would try his best to go and stay over at his godparents place. His Godfather Jiraya was a well known author and his godmother Tsunade was the principal of Konoha academy- the school where Naruto studied. Also there were his friends...he could always stay over at the Uchiha mansion or go to Suna. Sasuke's dad and Gaara's dad too were good friends with his dad and so it was no problem at all. Even then Naruto couldn't help but wish he would grow up quickly so he could move out if dad did not do something about mom.

 

* * *

 

Yoko cursed loudly as she almost tripped over her office shoes. They were going to be the death of her. Thankfully she had only borrowed those from her neighbor as they had the same feet size. She took off her shoes and let them be as she angrily opened her only skirt and threw it over the room and gave a whoop as it fell into the laundry basket kept in the corner. After sitting on the floor near the sofa she went through the contract which contained all the details and laughed when she was relieved to find that nothing was mentioned in detail about the business attire. She just could not stand skirts. One would be able to count on one hand if they had to count the number occasions when Yoko wore a skirt.

 

After taking a shower, she wore a pair of sweat pants and a tank top without bothering for underwear. As she gulped down a large mug of coffee, she tossed a few things into a bowl and after putting it in the right way, shoved it into the microwave. It pinged when she was about to finished her third cup. After the meal, she sat down in front of her extra large screened monitor and put on her headgear. Switching it on, she waited for the game to load and with a wicked gleam in her eyes, played the game almost through the entire night. These games were her life.

 

It was the only thing she would splurge on other than food. She played them whenever she was stressed or tired. Other than that there were simulations and dojo practices. After all, studying in 'scholarship' did have its price. The only thing she had before was an outstanding IQ, the rest were simply ingrained into her...which wasn't much considering the fact that she ended up blasting the kitchen of her previous house.

 

And now since she was unemployed for almost 3 months, she managed to finish almost 20 new games all from strategy to war to rolelaying games. The bonus of it all was however that she got to keep the CDs for herself! And where normal people would have a bookshelf filled with books, her bookshelf was filled with game CDs of all kinds courtesy of being friends with a nerdy game tester. She had a large collection of books too. Her small apartment could only hold so much.

 

The bedroom which was in shades of green and white with Grey accents was big enough for a desk and chair, a single bed under which lay her stash of mostly second hand books(two trunk full), and a wardrobe which had mirror on its door. The sitting room was a nice butter yellow in color with brown accents was filled by the long horizontal bookcase filled with CDs and on it sat the large screen monitor flanked by all sorts of game controllers and remotes.

 

On one side was a three cushioned comfy sofa and adjacent to it was a foldable bed cum sofa(more like a love seat). There was a small tea table which was put near the wall and the laundry basket sat on top of it. The bathroom looked like it was from a hospital as it was all white. It only had a shower cubicle, a sink, a washing machine and the toilet. The kitchen looked as bare as though no one was living in the house.

 

Its chimney looked very dusty, the refrigerator even though was of a newer model looked ancient. The utensil cabinet looked vintage due to the colored glass on its doors. The kitchen island was the only place which looked polished and clean almost sparkling. And her calligraphy equipments were stashed away neatly under the said counter top. The sink was however almost overflowing with dishes and spoons. Living all alone had its perks after all.

 

Yoko lived a simple life and even though she graduated 2 years early, studied an accelerated business course, was a master of martial arts, a good artist, writer and an expert gamer, she never boasted and none of her acquaintances felt sorry for her even if she was a orphan. Right now even if she looked(was actually) fat (three months of gaming and unemployment does that to anyone), she didn't care as she was too lazy to renew her gym membership.

 

Her average looks never got her that many boyfriends but she did have a huge number of friends most of which were guys with whom she hung out whenever she could and played street ball. She was lovable that way. And could easily make all kinds of friends from the neighborhood lady to roadside street dog to her classmates and seniors.

 

And was often teased by her friends for not having a boyfriend most of the times in retaliation of which, she would punch them playfully and laugh out loud. She had a clean record and even then went to prison once when she beat up a group of muggers in the alley. Being 24 she felt that she has an entire life ahead of her and always tries to enjoy it to the fullest. She would never admit that she is extremely lazy and even if she had lots of stamina, she gains weight easily and has a terrible temper, not to mention her crappy music skills. What her friends would tell however is that she is a master of acting and could manipulate almost everyone to have her way...ironically she is very clueless about the feelings and emotions when it comes to herself. These qualities of an evil mastermind never made her into one because of her sense of almost warrior like self honor.

 

Her friends often prayed and thanked God that they were on her good side. She also taught caligraphy to the small kids on Sundays in the calligraphy club in Konoha academy and loved kids even though she wanted to smack the ones who asked too many questions and always had snot hanging from their nose(almost every other kid). Her strict behavior and kind demeanor terrified her students and strangely made her one the favorites among the kids.

 

After playing and finishing up the remaining of the games, she dealt with the paperwork involved and then helped herself to a heavy meal and slept for about 14 hours after that. After waking up, she got ready and headed out to Konoha Gakuen. Usual Sunday mornings would find Yoko grumpy about dealing with kids but after sleeping for 14 hours it seemed she was of the opinion that no one could ruin her day or her mood no matter how much they tried. She entered through the main gates and immediately turned towards the right to go towards the club buildings.

 

Entering through the glass doors she realized that she was an hour early. After sighing out loud, she made her way into the classroom and then opened the windows to let some fresh air in. The students would be arriving once it was 9 o' clock and that was about half an hour away. The the students started to come and the first one to reach was some Uzumaki kid. He always sat towards the back and did not speak much although he still had a cheerful personality.

 

* * *

 

Naruto entered his calligraphy class and sat down at his usual place near the window. After assembling his brushes on the low table he looked and a chill ran down his spine. He was alone in the class with his teacher. And his teacher was looking at him. He almost felt himself shivering and slowly started to space out as his mind started to supply him with all sorts of violent scenarios and slowly in his minds image his teachers face morphed into his mothers.

 

He snapped back into the present when he found himself face to face with his worried teacher and almost wanted to bolt from there. What made him stop was the worry he saw in her face. He had never seen this emotion in anyone else's eyes other than his dad and somehow he felt safe. His teacher was kneeling in front of him and was calling out to him in a concerned soft yet firm voice.

 

“If you are fine now, tell me something...”

 

a niggling sense of worry bloomed in him and he gulped nervously.

 

“...what is calligraphy to you?”

 

“huh?..”

 

saying that Naruto was taken aback would be an understatement. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head with one hand.

 

“ well, everyone is learning and since dad wanted me to learn thats why I started to...I don't hate calligraphy its just that its the same like learning to walk or something..hehehe...”

 

“I see...then I will wait for the day when you find something to do because its special to you and not because of some obligations but for now it would be fruitless to aim for an A in your tests...settle with a B kid”

 

His teacher smile and handed out his last weeks paper.

 

“Awh come on Yoko sensei! Give me an A..I am your favorite student.”

 

“No will do kid. Stop being a brat you are so not my favorite student.”

 

Yoko threw her head back and laughed very loudly and tears streamed down her eyes for guffawing so badly when her student muttered about fat old cows who are too lazy and selfish to give an A. And Naruto found himself marveling his teachers cheerful and deep laugh and looked up at her in awe.

 

“Cows can't grade Naruto...and I am only 24 years old”

 

“whaaat? You look _at least_ 30...”

 

She chuckled and ruffled his hair playfully even though he flinched when she raised her hand and blushed lightly when he found his hair being ruffled. Thats the scene which the students saw when all of them entered together. Clearing her throat, Yoko stood in the front of the classroom.

 

“Thank you everyone for coming. Today will be my last lesson to you. I got a proper job and so I will not be teaching here anymore.”

 

as soon as she stopped speaking it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. And suddenly a few kids started to bawl and a few older ones started to protest loudly.

 

“Kids! KIDS!...” Yoko flinched at her own voice and calmed down.

 

“...you don't want to upset your teacher on her last day here now do you?...”

 

at that everyone immediately settled down and sat up a bit straighter. After the class was over, naruto walked up to Yoko sensei and asked her in a small voice,

 

“Is it because of me?....you are going because me aren't you?...I have been such a bad student. Please sensei don't go. You are not like....the others...a-and you are my....favorite...so please don't go.....” by the end of it there were tears streaming down his face. Yoko wiped away his tears and then cupped his face gently with both of her hands.

 

“Listen to me Naruto...I had been searching for a job for two months already. I have finally found one that I would like to do so please dont think that I am upset with you. Thank you for making me you favorite sensei but you see being a sensei is not for me. Its very tedious and I dont even like teaching in the first place. But just so you know....I have always thought that you are a very special boy. And since you have told me about being your favorite...You are my favorite student too...”

 

Narutos eyes widened in disbelief and happiness. His teacher was not upset with him.

 

“Okay sensei I understand. All the best.”

 

“Now now Naruto call me Yoko nee or something...I am not your sensei anymore”

 

“Okay!! Yok-o-ba~ba~ Hahahahaha!” Her right eye twitched in annoyance.

 

“Oi ku- gaki! I am not an old hag!”

 

“hahahahahaha....”

 

Naruto laughed as he ran out as fast as could from the classroom a his teacher stayed behind smiling at him fondly.

 

“......and I did not even say good bye...damn!”

 

Putting away everything in order. Yoko locked the room and came went out of Konoha Gakuen with out sparing the building a second glance. She was about to start a new life from tomorrow and was happy to walk out from this temporary profession.

 

* * *

 

 

That day was the first day when Naruto talked about someone who was female And older than him.

 

And suddenly his godparents wished that they had met this young lady who had enamored their 8 year old little bundle of sunshine. Nothing however stopped Naruto from pranking his old hag of a Godmother and obtaining the contact number of his wonderful sensei by breaking into his godmother's office.

 

* * *

 

 

Minato hated Sundays mainly because Naruto stayed over at his godparents place untill after dinner and he had to stay alone with Kushina. A year before he would have been happy on Sundays as he got to have his beloved wife all to himself but now even thinking about it made him feel pathetic. He still loved Kushina or the person he knew as Kushina before he found her cheating on him. And even now he has not been able to find it in his heart to accept the fact that his wife is not the person she was before.

 

After finding out, he has made it a point to slowly distance himself from his wife and went hiking or on long drives or even to the country side on Sundays...Sundays were his own and even if he was very lonely on Sundays, he would console himself that it was better than being in his wife's presence. This Sunday Minato found himself visiting his parents grave and the shrine near the symmetry. After that he visited Jiraya's place and spent the day with his son and the two persons whom he could trust with his son's life. His son gushed about his teacher who left that day and got teased by Tsunade because of that.

 

Even Jiraya did some teasing and joking around about Minato hiring someone who was a female. After a few incidents of almost getting molested and the said molesters getting subjected to his wife's mean temper and violent outbursts, when he first became the head of the company, Minato never ever hired anymore females.This new assistant...Isano something...seemed totally different and something in her convinced Minato that she was there to earn her living and not to get into his pants. And while she seemed competant enough, he hoped Isano never met his wife.

 

 

“Hehehehehe.....Mi~Na~To....Is your new employee hot?”

 

Jiraya waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he tried to enquire about this new employee. After all, its not everyday Minato Namikaze, CEO of Konoha Corporation and well known business tycoon hires a _female_ assistant.

 

“Oh shove off! My son is here and you will control your mouth and your perverse behavior....to answer your question though...no...she is just an average looking person who I _hope_ will be able to keep up with the workload.”

 

“...Spoilsport..”Jiraya pouted and Naruto laughed at the expression.

 

While answering the question, Minato could not help but compare Isano's mannerisms with that of a typical girl and reached to a conclusion that Isano was definately not a typical young lady. Looks wise she had a regular face and was on the plump side nothing unattractive _or_ attractive for that matter. She had not put any makeup on her face and nor had she let a single strand of hair out of place. Other than that though Minato had not been able to notice anything else because as he briefly gave her a once over he found nothing suggestive and all her attire exuded was simplicity and professionalism which was very hard to come across these days.

 

Shrugging off and other thoughts he turned to Tsunade as he asked about Naruto's performance in school and so the rest of the dinner was spent happily. His days were bland but he would never trade these happy moments and his son's smiling face for anything in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You Dolt!! How many times do I have to tell you to not catch any attention while you are undercover.” he was literally hissing out the words through his teeth. 
> 
> “Uh, I was in the shop no biggie and plus it was mostly empty.” 
> 
> “You don't know who that red haired man was now do you” 
> 
> It was Pain!! He growled furiously without giving her a chance to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finally moving forward...a bit slowly but still...no time skips for now though.
> 
> Soo..Minato is fooling around trying to get over his cheating wife.  
> Yoko was being her usual self buuut she made a mistake..  
> Kushina shows her colours..  
> Creepy duo makes a brief appearance...  
> Annndddd we also get to know some of Yoko's 'team mates'

Minato woke up with a groan and went to the washroom. He sighed at his tired reflection after splashing some water on his face to ease his slight hangover Picking up his clothes that he had so carelessly shucked away the previous night he called up Jiraya to pick him up and started to check his body. He never allowed anyone to leave any marks on him. Satisfied by his unmarked skin he started to dress up. After he came out he looked at the woman who was till sleeping on the rickety bed.

 

Her face was scrunched up as she sighed one or two times and cuddled the pillow on which he was sleeping. Her naked body was littered with hickeys, the fresh ones made by him and the faded ones by others. Her mid length brown hair was partially undone and her red painted nails glimmered softly in the morning light. He had already paid her the previous night and so without a word, he arranged his hair to something more manageable and slipped out of the door quietly as soon as Jiraya texted him that his ride had arrived.

 

“Minato~ My man! I see you got some exercise last night.”

 

“Ah Jiraya, surely you must have had your fill too?”

 

“Well, I was in the mood for researching some more but someone just had to call me.” Jiraya pouted playfully as he pointedly looked at Minato.

 

Minato sighed and brushed back his hair with his left hand. “Tell that to your wife. Can we go already? I want to sleep for another four five hours after helping myself to some tasty breakfast by Tsunade and take a hot bath.”

 

Jiraya looked at Minato worriedly. “I know, we men need to get laid sometimes but we need some one to anchor us too you know. I have tsunade but what about you? You have been distancing yourself from Kushina and even if you have managed to mantain a healthy sex life, you have been only harming yourself. You seriously need to find someone to settle down with.”

 

“Yes Yes, I get that already. Now speed up some more, you have been driving at a snail's pace.” With that Minato slipped his stoic mask back on and pretended not to hear Jiraya's knowing sigh. 

* * *

  

After dealing with Sunday class, Yoko found that she had rest of the day to herself. Without really thinking about anything, she climbed up a random apartment a few blocks away after taking note of how crowded the area was with tall buildings and from there took to hopping from the terrace of one building to another. After finally reaching the main road, she to the elevator down and crossed the wide road.

 

She still had a few hours at hand before she had to get ready for tomorrow, her first day at work. Deciding to buy some groceries, she headed towards one of the bigger places which supplied veggies to the countryside besides selling in the main and only outlet in Konoha. Entering through the glass doors, Yoko was greeted with a huge room with rows and rows of groceries and at one far end towards her left, stood lines of refrigerators, behind the glass doors of which, milk and other dairy products were displayed along with various frozen items and condiments that were generally not found anywhere in Konoha.

 

Smiling at the almost empty shop, she headed towards her right and got hold of one of the bigger trolleys and headed to stack it up with whatever she felt like...thats how she shopped anyway. After deciding that her trolley was full with enough items from green leafies to milk cartons, she headed towards the back of the place where there was a small bakery where fresh bread still warm from the oven was available for sale. She placed her order got her groceries tagged and sat down in one of the high stools infront of the long counter and watched the workers scurry about carrying trays of freshly baked bread, cookies and the like. This scene was one which she was used to seeing whenever she visited and yet she could never be bored from it.

 

“Yo Sano!”, a tall man greeted Yoko as she poured some honey over her freshly baked bread.

 

“Oh Hi Rook.” Yoko replied without looking up as the said man peered over to her plate and chuckled.

 

“I see you got hold of our first batch bread.”

 

“Well, I was lucky I was on time.”

 

Rook chuckled as he wiped his hands on a towel and put on his half apron over his head chef uniform. He tied a headband to keep his blond hair from falling in front of his face as Yoko wiped her plate clean of all the honey with some last pieces of bread.

 

“You know, for a manager, you sure arrived very late today.”

 

“What can I say Sano dear...I am the owner after all and it is not everyday I come here. Besides, I just wanted to bake something.”

 

“You haven't been in one of those moods in a long time after all.” Rook smirked at her and handed her a mug of coffee which Yoko took gratefully.

 

“Excuse me...” Someone spoke from her four O clock.

 

“Just a moment. I do not have counter duty.” Saying so, Rook went inside but not before giving a wink towards Yoko's direction.

 

“Are they always this rude?” The man asked slightly offended. Yoko turned her head and looked at him.

 

“Ah...er..no thats only him. He is like that...doesn't like to serve customers, he is the head of the kitchen after all.”

 

“Thats impressive. Pardon me..Where are my manners...My name is Nagato. Nice to meet you.” Nagato smiled and held out his hand.

 

“Actually you have to forgive me I cannot shake your hand as my hands are covered in honey. I am Isano, a pleasure.”

 

Yoko smiled at the man before her. His red hair was neatly swept back although some of the bangs escaped the gel it seemed. Even though it was a Sunday, he was dressed in what appeared to be work clothes even though the white shirt appeared wrinkled and was missing a necktie.

 

“May I be curious about why you are in your work clothes on such a nice Sunday?”

 

Yoko asked him curiously as she drank her second mug of coffee. Nagato laughed.

 

“Its not unusual when you have just arrived on the morning flight from the other side of the world where its already Monday.”

 

Yoko nodded at him in affirmation and gulped some more coffee.

 

“Are you a regular here?” Nagato asked curiously.

 

Yoko gestured to her trolley which was still there at her left, “When I finish those I will come again to get some more.”

 

Nagato chuckled as he took a bite of his second croissant and washed it down with some tea.

 

“Ah You live alone. I live alone as well although I cannot cook even if my life depended on it. Fortunately, I have enough to invest in a part time cook.”

 

“Well, good for you. I can cook but not the way one would expect. I use Bingo! (A/N: equivalent of our Google) for everything after all.”

 

Nagato smiled at her reply and looked at her ear as she tucked some of her hair behind it and three blue small glass orbs caught light and sparkled for a second. He blinked and that unreadable expression was gone as if it wasn't even there when she looked at him.

 

“So what made you decide to grab a bite here instead of changing your clothes and freshening up first?”

 

Yoko found herself asking before she mentally cursed herself for talking to a complete stranger like this.

 

“Well, I do not live in Konoha actually. The earliest flight I could get was to Konoha. I live in Oto and shall rent a ride from here after I finish eating.”

 

“Well I cannot say I am not surprised but that was something I was not expecting. Anyways, I should get going or my groceries are going to get spoiled.”

 

Saying so Yoko got up and started to fill up a polythene-bag with vegetables and after she finished she put down three polybags into the trolley and after giving a last look at Nagato, “Oi Counter boy, put my purchase under the usual tab.”

 

“Che, whatever.”

 

The guy at the counter replied as if it was a daily occurrence. Nagato looked on amused as he sipped his tea.

 

“OI ROOK I AM OFF!!”

 

Yoko hollered in a loud voice and after giving a two fingered salute to the counter guy trotted off without looking back, pulling her trolley with one hand behind her. Not everyday that you meet a person like this one Nagato mused as he saw the guy at the counter who earlier grumbled at Isano's behavior was now smiling softly at her retreating back.

 

As she put away the trolley and went out in to the street, Yoko's phone rang and she was greeted with the irritated voice of Rook.

 

“You Dolt!! How many times do I have to tell you to not catch any attention while you are undercover.” he was literally hissing out the words through his teeth.

 

“Uh, I was in the shop no biggie and plus it was mostly empty.”

 

“You don't know who that red haired man was now do you”

 

It was Pain!! He growled furiously without giving her a chance to reply.

 

“...wow..that was unexpected.”

 

Rook sighed.

 

“Even though you are my boss and I am your supplier, I still care about you.”

 

“Hai Hai Tou san!”

 

“Don't. Please don't call me that.. I am not that old.” Rook groaned he however sounded very serious when he asked his next question.

 

“You did not say anything that could blow your cover now did you? And what earrings were you wearing?”

 

“No no..he just said that he lives in Oto-”

 

“What! Well he sure wasn't faking anything about himself...not surprising since he has lovers in different places.”

 

“What?!!...why the hell are you telling me about his lovers?...Don't answer that.He was so not flirting with me.”

 

“Keep telling that to yourself. On second thoughts you might be right..he was not flirting with you. You aren't our seductive looking minx y boss anymore. You put quite amount of weight after all. Thank God we don't serve you just because of your looks otherwise you would be losing man power already.”

 

“Thank God I have more to offer than my looks alone.” Yoko supplied cheekily.

 

“Well, I want to hear every detail about you encounter with this mystery person.”

 

Rook chuckled as Yoko grumbled about annoying minions and incompetent idiots who had the audacity to tell her that she wasn't good looking anymore and she was supposed to be their boss.

She looked at her reflection in one of the nearby shops and let out a gasp.

 

“Wha- Did something happen??” Rook asked anxiously.

 

“Shit!..Shi shit shit shit....”

  

Yoko cursed as she quickened her steps. “I Don't know what to do Rook..I was wearing my rank earrings!!!”

 

“Fuck...”

 

“I know. Rook I will be sending a mass message to not display any insignia for a few weeks at least. Since I am new, I had changed the insignia. So, that shouldn't be in any Bingo book yet.”

 

“What do we do Quinto?”

 

“Well, I will change my orbs to stars or something. Blue moon thats our insignia, my regalia. Do not under any circumstance let anyone know of this change. I became the _Quinta_ with the purpose of wiping out Akatsuki. Aotsuki is going undercover...well more like the fact that I was handed the reigns by Nobu very recently and moreover I changed the face of the entire faction when it came under me. Just hold on tight. The next few meetings will be very crucial.”

 

“I know what you mean _Quinta_. Waiting on that message you spoke of.”

 

“Er...right. -Sigh- Will you run some errands for me?”

 

“Your wish my command.”

 

“Che!- Well, buy me some work clothes as I am undercover right now...you are my supplier after all.”

 

“And I know your tastes. Seriously Quinta, you just had to mention you needed new work clothes. I will bring them over tonight.”

 

“Quinta out.” 

* * *

 ##############

This is a mass message to my inner circle. As your Quinta, I command everyone to pull in every info about the recent changes asap. Change the blue moon insignias to the fanged demon ones. Due to a chance encounter with an inner circle member of Akatsuki, I fear we might risk the chance of exposing ourselves. Keep the facts hidden. Nobu shall attend the regular meeting posing as the current head with Mike at his side as proper for a second in command . I on the other hand shall work on keeping an eye should there be any recent developments. Do not reveal to anyone about me being the new head or any other changes brought about by me. Work on the surface just the way you did when Nobu was in command. However, maintain your schedules and do not stray from the deadlines. We are not in a crisis yet. Our mission is to demolish Akatsuki and prevent any casualties and destroy their plans while we are at it. And our top priority is to prevent Uchiha and Namikaze conglomerates from falling. After all the previous division failed to prevent the wipe out of the Kazamas.  We won't be there when the sun rises on the day after Akatsuki dies. The government doesn't know about these recent developments. I shall be addressed or mentioned as Third seat or Heir Shikako just like before. Manipulate your minions subtly for a while and however do not take part in the rank wars. As the old system is not going to be canceled anymore, you have to act from amidst your minions while pretending to be their equal.

Quinta out. 

* * *

 

Yoko sighed as she flipped her laptop close. She headed to the kitchen and after stowing away the groceries, started to prepare lunch while sucking on some candy. Their group Aotsuki which meant a blue moon was formed for the purpose of demolition of Akatsuki, a terrorist group which specializes in concentrated high level attacks and had a very heartfelt (for all the wrong reasons) name which meant dawn of a new era.

 

Blue moon was a part of a larger group known as the ANBU. Blue moon previously known as Bloody Demon was the intelligence squad before which it was a combat training squad. It was more like a operative highly confidential squad now. There are other squads too like the assassination squad ROOT and interrogation squad CLOVER among others. ANBU was totally under the government which also meant ill monitored crazy activities are also carried out, financed by corrupt officials.

 

While it was very common for commanders of these squads to appoint successors themselves, these successors are required to go through a skill assessment exam based on which the squads are re ranked. The commander was free to govern their squad however they wanted but must be present for monthly meetings of the squadron leaders to report the on goings in the individual groups. Bloody Demon did not have an hierarchical system. The First and second seat were permanent.

 

The rest changed randomly. To promote to a higher rank, one just had to challenge the one they wished to replace in the assembly in a formal setting. And these fights used to take place once a week. After defending the Third seat continuously for almost a year, Yoko was declared the permanent third seat. And was taken under Nobu's wing and trained to be his successor.

  

Blue moon is nothing like Bloody Demon. As soon as Yoko became the head, Mike remained the second in command, she appointed Nobu as her advisor and Usagi, the deputy head. There were no third and fourth seats. Those seats remained empty and were the gaps that separated them and the rest whenever they had a meeting. She assigned members from fifth to fifteenth and they consisted of the inner circle. They were assigned factions which consisted of the rest of the members. Each faction had a head minion who was also the assistant of the leader and the rest were simply referred to as minions.No one called each other by their real names. It seemed as though their real identity was lost behind the clouds. Everyone carried out missions on a daily basis and since their ambition was clear enough, everyone worked with passion.

  

Yoko herself was known for her stealth and deception abilities by everyone even before she became a third seat. And so Nobu suggested that she take the new position as Namikaze CEO's Assistant and have some down time after working so much. Of course Mike and Usagi manipulated the rest of the circle to vote affirmative. Blue moon would disband as soon as Akatsuki was wiped out and Yoko will have to appoint her successor. Her life afterwards was secure as there were several provisions offered by the government after she retired.

 

This was a way by which the government encouraged the workers. Work with zeal and commit to us with your life and when you are successful we shall take care of you- it meant. Not very encouraging as it sounds seeing that almost everyone went through life threatening situations almost on a daily basis. Even though the life after was heaven on earth one would have to go through hell and back to reach that point. Most did not make it. There were a lot of sacrifices for once you joined, you cannot be out untill you finish your assignment which are long term missions basically. The minions have it the toughest since most of them end up working their entire lives.

  

Yoko got away easier than most seeing that had there been a hierarchy before she would have been a minion before, fighting her way to the top. She was rescued and was made to join before she finished high school and in turn, all her educational finances were taken care of by the government. Being an orphan and all, no one even questioned about Special scholarship- she had to write whenever she filled up any forms.

 

Hopefully, there were more like her. Atleast thats what she believed before she was given severe training and forced to abandon her almost nonexistent childhood. She eventually started to rise up in ranks and became the permanent third seat in her final year of university. For being a intelligence squad, they sure packed a good punch and never went down without a fight. Something about them having that combat training squad mentality being ingrained into their sub conscience.

 

Thankfully, Yoko never hesitated or cared about beating up or getting beaten if she was and hence her rapid rise in ranks. She could maintain a social life and had a few acquaintances outside her work due to her diligence. They often helped her in crisis and all in all her life has been full of laughter and smiles as well as blood and sweat.

 

She almost never thought about her life from before becoming a part of ANBU. The nightmares always killed a part of her but they almost never occur anymore. Her shady past is her burden and those dark secrets are for her to guard. Only she, her rescuer who had appointed himself as her guardian when she was still a minor and the Primo and his inner circle knew about it. Cracking open an egg to make an omelet, Yoko let her mind wander some more as she paid only enough attention to not burn her lunch. Life, she thought, was only bound to get interesting from here on out. And she hoped, it did not get any more hectic. She was supposed to be on 'temporary leave' after all. 

* * *

 

Kushina smiled as she greeted Pain and ushered him inside. Even if it was a Sunday, no one was in the house. Naruto was away with the Hyuga siblings and Minato had left an hour ago to the hot springs with Jiraya.

 

“My, its so lovely to see you again Kushina.” Pain drew her into a hug.

 

“Ah~ I wasn't expecting you to come over today.” pulling away she brought her hands to rest on his shoulders and played with his short hair.

 

“Ah well, I was in town so I called and checked and when you said you are alone I just Could not stop myself.” Pain leered and brought one of her hand to touch his hard-on.

 

“You just cannot help but think with your dick now can you? You will have to wait though. I was in the middle of doing the dishes.”

 

Kushina replied with a sultry look as she closed the door and gave him a little squeeze.

 

“Haa? I cannot wait and so can't you. I bet you are wet already. Never thought you would be putting those dishes above me doing you on the matress. Do you love Minato that much?”

 

He asked as he slowly let his hand slip into her blouse and rub her softly and play with a nipple.

 

“What are you talking about? Minato? Hah...he is only good when I am horny and you are not there. I loved him but I was young and foolish then.Ah... And now I am stuck with him. I did not even want Naruto. I still ..Ah..regret having him.”

 

Kushina panted as she struggled to word her thoughts properly while Pain leaned against the door enjoying himself.

 

“Why don't you divorce him then?” He asked as he switched to the other nipple.

 

“Are you kidding me? Divorce him so that he finds someone else and leads a happy life? No way! I take pride in the fact that I can have my way with him whenever I want. I have him wrapped around my finger. Besides that little thing loves me, he is yet to bed another woman...he will never divorce me. I am his 'dear' Kushina after all.” Kushina replied in a haughty tone as she leant towards him and licked his ear.

 

“Damn woman You will be the death of me.” Saying so, Pain growled lowly and switched their positions by shoving her roughly against the door and the proceeded to kiss her fiercely.

 

“Mmnnn..” Kushina moaned and hoisted herself a little wrapping her legs around Pain who unclasped her bra while sucking on her neck.

 

“Not here..”Kushina whispered. Pain gave a slight nod and then without breaking away walked towards the master bedroom. Without bothering to close the door, he threw her onto the bed eliciting a loud moan from her and after shucking off his shirt got on top of her. 

* * *

 

“Ah My my! Kabuto you have become quite the expert in fellatio.” Orochimaru hissed with a pleased tone.

 

“I learnt from the best Orochimaru sama.” Kabuto replied with a stoic voice.

 

“Your answer pleases me.”

 

Orochmaru leant foreward to cup Kabuto's face with his hand and tilt it towards him. He peered into Kabuto's half lidded eyes and rubbed on his lower lip with his thumb further smearing his ejaculate over his slightly parted lips. He peered down heatedly at Kabuto and watched with a pleased expression as Kabuto licked and sucked the ejaculate from Orochimaru's fingers.

 

“Ma-master!” Kabuto panted and let out a low moan.

 

“So happy to please me aren't you, my dear little pet?” Orochimaru leaned foreward and let his breath brush against Kabuto's lips.

 

“H-Hai...Orochimaru sama.” How Orochimaru loved to fluster Kabuto.

 

“Soon we shall see the fall of a proud clan and you shall have a new friend and I....A new toy...”

 

[[A/N: Gah! ~||(o_O)||~Can't believe just I wrote _that_...Sorry for the sudden appearance of the creepy duo.]] 

* * *

  

“Damn! Quinta messed up big time didn't she...”, Nobu thought.

 “Zabu-nii...please don't get so worked up. Stress is not good for you. Your-” Usagi tried to calm down his sworn brother.

 

“Aish Haku, Don't call me Zabu-nii of all things!..” he snarled.

 “makes me sound uncool...And don't try to remind me about my concussion. Again.” he chided.

 

“Hai hai.”

 Haku aka Usagi conceded for now. It was his job to take care of his brother anyway.

 

“Say Usagi, we will have to go to those prissy meetings won't we? Even if it is all pretend...might as well get something out from it. Say, how about we work on increasing our budget? Ya know getting an ass whoopin raise?”

 

Zabusa whined, pondered and hollered all in one breath.

 

“Jeez, you use such foul language. Although getting a raise seems to be a good idea.”

 

“Well, don't just sit there...draw up a chart enlisting our action plans”

 

“I am not your slave!”

 

“But you are geting up and going to make it anyway.” Zabusa smirked.

 

“S-Shut up!”

 

“Say...have you heard? Mike is away on a shopping spree!...”Zabusa giggled like a child high on candy.

 

“I am working. Go bother someone else.”

 

“Spoilsport...”He grumbled.

TBC~  \\\\(~.~)//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About:-
> 
> Aotsuki(formerly Bloody Demon)
> 
> Leader:- Yoko Isano (alias), third seat of Bloody Demon  
> Deputy:- Usagi a.k.a Haku  
> Advisor:- Nobu a.k.a Zabusa previously leader of Bloody Demon  
> Supplier:- Rook a.k.a 'behind the scene guy'  
> Mike previously Second in command of Bloody Demon  
> now advisor/errand boy of the boss


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoko finally starts her work as Minato's assistant. As time passes by they get used to each other and work together quite compatibly. Minato is finally stating to try and get over Kushina. How long will it take before his plotting side comes out and leads Kushina into a merry chase as he dumps her? And has he started to feel something for his assistant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of incentive to get you reading. ;-)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> Minato groaned as he fell on something after his back was hit with something hard.
> 
>  
> 
> When he got a hold of himself he found himself face to face with a set of collarbones raising his head up he saw his assistant clutching her head and groaning painfully. He felt his hackles rising when he found the position they were both in. One of his knees were in between her legs and while one of his elbows was on the floor when he raised up his body partially, to his mortification he found his other hand clutching on the loose suit just on top of her right breast. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

Monday morning Minato found himself going through his weekly planner. It was almost 9 and he was debating whether to tell off his assistant if she was late. A few minutes after, a knock could be heard and Minato voiced out a come in and drifted his cool and calculating gaze from the planner to his new assistant who entered in a swift motion.

 

“...Pants?” He thought out loud.

 

“Good morning sir..and to answer your question...there was no instruction about my attire and its either pants like these or jeans..” Isano answered with a straight face.

 

On the inside though she was feeling a little apprehensive about her first day at work. Seeing her boss's cold poker face did not help to ease her nervousness. The 'normal' man who interviewed her was no where to be seen. This man in front of her was a shrewd businessman who would not hesitate to tell her off should she act out of order.

 

“This is my planner. Go through it and take out the files from the cabinet accordingly.”

 

“Y-yes sir.”

 

Minato gave a tight lipped smile in her direction as she came foreward to take the planner. He watched her as she went through the planner...her gaze was continuously drifting from one page to another in a systematic way. Yoko Isano was standing in her full height in a posture that meant business. Her hair was pinned up in a neat and simple updo and just like before, wore negligible make up and only a watch and a few studs on her ears. Three on her right and two on her left. She was wearing a peach colored shirt lighter than her own tan complexion underneath a two piece suit that was cut for a straight figure.

 

With no cuts on her suit to accentuate her figure, she did not look that bad only mildly out of place amongst the rest of the employees when he thought about it. The female employees as far as he has observed always made it point to wear stylishly cut skirts and blouses and whether cleavage exposed or not liked to preen or bat their eye lashes whenever any good looking male was nearby. Forcing himself out of his thoughts he once again looked at her and saw her biting her lower lip as she seemed to be contemplating something.

 

* * *

 

Yoko looked up when she heard her boss clearing his throat. Gulping nervously, she forced herself to meet his cool emotionless gaze.

 

“I have a few questions...and I wanted to suggest ways to......speed up...your schedule for today..atleast the parts that has to be done by you..us..you hem!” Yoko mentally cursed herself for mixing up her words at the end as she looked at her boss expectantly.

 

“Make it fast. Ask away.”

 

“Er...I know that stuff like contracts between companies need your approval but when it comes to drafting or proof reading them...you do those or you have people for that?”

 

“Well, I would not be sitting here if I had hired someone to do that. I do the drafting, etc of all the major contracts.”

 

Yoko was almost about to shove both of her hands inside her pockets and stopped herself. She immediately asked her next question when her observant boss noticed her twitching hands.

 

“I wanted to know, which of these files are required to be dealt with first. Also, which part of dealing with the files needs to be done by me and how do we distribute the work in between us? I mean I can-”

 

“As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm...you need to slow down and let me answer your questions.” Minato let out a genuine smile when Isano averted her eyes as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

 

“Today we will take care of the budget plans for the contract regarding the materials imported from Lexion Industries. Those are due this Wednesday. Also drafting up a trading contract about the deal with Rasengan Inc. Needs to be done. The most important are however the files that needs to be typed after proofreading them...the proofreading part was already done...just type them up and hand them over to me after you are done.”

 

“Uh Okay...I will start typing up the files pronto! May I request that you start drafting up the Rasengan contract.”

 

Without waiting for a reply Yoko bowed and excused herself. Minato let out a silent chuckle at her shy behavior.

 

* * *

 

After finishing the drafting, he opened the adjoining door to enter his assistants cabin and was greeted by a rare sight. Yoko was hunched over her computer and typing at a very fast pace. Her finger motions appeared blurry and two printers whirred simultaneously at the back. She glanced at the handwritten files and occasionally paused when she took more time to make out the messy scrawls and clicked her tongue in annoyance. She finished typing about six pages in a span of ten minutes. Minato cleared his throat when he saw her click on the print option. Yoko let out a startled sound and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and otherwise appeared unfazed.

 

“I am done with the drafting. Give it a once over and print it out and put it in this file. How long until you are done with the typing?”

 

“Just an hour more, give or take a chunk of minutes.”

 

Minato gave an amused snort at the chunk of minutes part and nodded at his assistant who smiled at his snort. He turned his back and returned to his cabin away from the whirring printers. To his surprise, Minato found that having Isano san helping him was quite fruitful as his entire schedule was done with just before lunch. He dismissed her and told her to take an hour extra break since it was her first day and asked her to get familiar with the other managers and underlings.

 

He went out during lunch to a nearby restaurant to have his usual plate of lunch. After he was back, he went through his appointment organizer and discussed about modifying his schedule to accommodate both him and his assistant. But that meant increasing the speed of the other employees as well. He hoped that did not cause any difficulty or misunderstandings. After setting everything up, he looked at his planner satisfied with how it turned out to be, perfectly balanced with paperworks, appointments, meetings and conferences.

 

He smiled unconsciously when he remembered how his assistant refused to sign the contract unless and until she was given to right to reject taking part in conferences or presentations. His days went on as usual but at the end of the day he felt pleasantly exhausted and satisfied with how much progress was made. As an ambitious person it felt very good when he could increase the pace of work.

 

* * *

 

Four months passed by in a breeze and later in the morning Minato found himself looking at the figure sitting in the next room through the open door. Isano was marking a few lines and scribbling at the margin with a pencil as she talked over the phone in a hushed voice. He sometimes wondered whether he was going soft but shrugged it off as he felt a sense of helplessness. Despite talking over the office supplied phone with whomever she pleased, not even once it so happened that she was late in turning in her work. It irked him and he wanted to do something about it and often consoled himself that it really wasn't a problem. Often he found himself wallowing in self doubt if he wasn't thinking about work or Naruto or even observing his mysterious assistant.

 

He pitied himself for wishing that Kushina would revert back to her old self and found it pathetic that he has not divorced her yet not to mention how much guilty he felt for those occasional one night stands. As for Naruto, he did not really think whether he would mind if his parents got separated. Snapping back to reality he turned to see what how much his assistant has progressed and chanced upon a rare sight. Isano san had her eyes closed and her mouth was open in a super long yawn soon after which she down her entire mug of coffee at one go all the while typing away on her keyboard. He bet the keyboard would need to be replaced before the end of the year. He zoned out as he remembered the incident that took place just about a week ago. It caused both of them to agree on keeping that door open in the first place.

 

* * *

 

_Minato was attending one of his important phone calls busily discussing away different ideas and ventures. The fact that the call was diverted to his own cellphone gave him the freedom to walk about in the room and thats what he did, walking about giving it his all, his cunning mind and shrewd manner working furiously towards attaining what he wanted through careful negotiation. What he did not see however was Yoko entering with a huge pile of files. She had been working remarkably and proved to be very capable. After getting used to her new lifestyle, she managed to lose some weight that she had gained in her period of inactivity._

 

_Her suits were now ill fitting and loose on her which her female colleagues frowned upon but since no one told her anything she did not get them altered. Using her elbow to turn the handle of the door she entered her boss's cabin even though unable to see anything and before she could voice out an 'excuse me' collided head on with her shrewd boss the sent the files flying everywhere and both of them on the floor._

 

_Minato groaned as he fell on something after his back was hit with something hard._

 

_When he got a hold of himself he found himself face to face with a set of collarbones raising his head up he saw his assistant clutching her head and groaning painfully. He felt his hackles rising when he found the position they were both in. One of his knees were inbetween her legs and while one of his elbows was on the floor when he raised up his body partially, to his mortification he found his other hand clutching on the loose suit just on top of her right breast. He quickly snatched his hand away from there and slowly attempted to get up and he pried Isano's hand that was firmly clutching on to his left forearm in an unconscious attempt to save herself when she fell down._

 

_He felt himself slowing down as he was getting up when his wrist protested. Yoko opened her eyes and looked dazedly into startled blue eyes. She felt herself stiffen as she once again groaned painfully. Minato found himself peering into her black eyes which looked a warm shade of dark brown under the light. He saw her dilated pupils contract as her eyes focused on him and widened dramatically. He got up with a grunt when he felt his assistant stiffen and place her hand on his shoulder and lightly shoved him._

 

“ _You are so heavy...ow..” Isano muttered as she got up and laid back down on the floor. She clutched her head with one hand._

 

“ _Are you alright?” Minato asked her._

 

“ _No...give me some time to come around.. I will be fine if I lie down for a minute.” He voiced out an 'alright' as he let his eyes wonder over her injured form._

 

_It looked like she was fighting to stay conscious and was sprawled unceremoniously on the floor. One of her legs was twisted in an uncomfortable angle, one of her shoes was partially off her foot and shirt had ridden up exposing a bit her flat stomach around the navel. Minato quickly averted his eyes and closed them in an attempt to make the buzzing in his head disappear. When he reopened his eyes he found his assistant standing in a slouched position and adjusting her twisted suit which looked a few sizes bigger on her in places._

 

“ _So much for trying to hurry. I am so sorry for colliding into you. Next time I will bring in the files in batches.”_

 

“ _Well lets hope this doesn't happen next time. As a precaution though lets keep that door open so that you do not have any difficulty and atleast one of us will be aware of the others position in the room.” Yoko blushed when her boss casually scolded her for being so careless._

 

“ _Well, Yoko san you should sit down. I will send someone to bring the first aid and take care of these scattered files.”_

 

_muttering a quiet thanks, she limped away to her own side of the office. He called for one of the undersecretaries and a few minutes later a woman with dark purple hair came in and skittered about picking up the files and handed him the first aid box skittering away soon after with a bright blush on her face. He saw his assistant come and stand infront of him as he tried to tape his sprained wrist._

 

“ _Let me help you, that looks very painful.”_

 

_Minato quietly handed her the taping and looked at her hands as she deftly patched up his left wrist. He noticed that she was barefeet and her nails both of her toes and fingers were unpolished and blunt...but clean none the less._

 

“ _Where are your shoes?” he found himself asking._

 

“ _I hurt my skin above the Achilles tendon. Its bleeding a little so unless I put a band aid I will have to stay bare feet. And since I am done patching up your wrist please allow me to take care of my foot.”_

 

_Saying so Yoko turned on her heels and limped away. After a few minutes a the smell of balm wafted through the air as he saw her massaging her head with circular motions._

 

* * *

 

He snapped out from his thoughts when someone knocked at the door. Yoko looked up from her screen and nodded at her boss when he gestured her to close the door. Hiroshi Hyuga stepped in through the door. He was the head of Hyuga Industries and had been a good friend of Minato's father who was the previous CEO. They talked about various things both life and work related. After about three hours, they got up and Minato insisted on seeing him off atleast till the end of the hallway. While coming back he could hear loud voices near the cooler. As he listened in he found himself smirking. His assistant was being bullied by some older women who were technically her underlings. He stayed where he was and did not make a sound wanting to see how his assistant dealt with the situation.

 

 

“I will ask you for the last time girl! What did you do to snag the position of Minato-sama's assistant? You are one of the youngest in this company and yet you hold such an important position. You do not even have enough experience.”

 

“Yes, Hisako is right you know. I even heard from Misaki how your plans to have your way with him failed and you ended up injuring him after you forced yourself at him. I cannot even imagine a conniving little thing like you har-”

 

The second woman paused as the three bullies cowered in fear all of a sudden. Minato smirked deviously as he looked on. Yoko was glaring at those underlings with an icy gaze, her mouth twisted into a sneer as she looked down at them from above her nose. Being taller she pulled it off perfectly.

 

“Are you people a bunch of imbeciles?! God! I cannot do this anymore. Listen! Not only you doubt on my abilities but also question your boss's decisions...people like you are better off playing minions. Had I not been experienced enough I wouldn't be here for so long. How can you all even think that I don't have a brain that I would be so crazy as to pursue the attention of a married man! I have self respect and more importantly I am intelligent enough to not even look towards a man who is off limits. Its women like YOU who spoil the name of other women who atleast has an ounce of self respect and dignity....”

 

She spit on the sink nearby and turned back to her previous task of telling off.

 

“...Shove off and never appear infront of me if all you are going to do is accuse me of doing something _SO_ foolish and silly. I am not a schoolgirl. I had thought at first that it would be a waste to put some effort in socializing with the female staff and just when I was changing my mind...I was proved right!”

 

As though a furious teacher was scolding a bunch of children, Yoko told them off. And after a few minutes the three women skittered past Minato with tears in their eyes muttering about how disrespectful the younger generation is. As some guy most likely Sakumo, came and asked her was she fine, Minato strode off with a full blown smirk adorning his face and ignored the women staff around him as some of them sighed longingly and some fainted anime style.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening when they were wrapping up for the day, Minato asked his assistant.

 

“I heard about three underlings bullying you during coffee break from Sakumo. Is everything fine?”

 

“Feh! You do not have to worry about your minions sir. I put them in their place. They thought they would go around disrespecting you! Well, I showed them otherwise.”

 

“Didn't you socialize with them previously? Is it wise to make enemies out of them?”

 

“ I don't care about things such as antagonizing with people like them.

_I am not going to be here long term after all_ she thought _._

I would prefer male company over the females at anytime of the day. In fact most of my friends so far had been male, still is. They don't gossip or discuss about things as useless as nail paint, shoes or dresses. I would rather talk about the recent political scenario even if I hate politics...it just means I hate talking about pointless things more than talking politics. Moreover, the female staff here always gossips about one thing or another and it rubs me on the wrong side”

 

“Well as much as enlightening it was, I am going ahead. I have to pick up my son from his friend's place. Lock up after you and keep the things ready for tomorrows conference in the morning. Good night.”

 

“Night boss”

 

Yoko greeted with a loud voice. Things were alright and pretty normal between them and Yoko had opened up more after she got used to her new lifestyle. The fact that her boss did not scold her for talking with whoever called in between office hours. It was not a small thing though because she would talk with absolutely anyone whoever called her from someone she called Shisou to even kids whom she called Gaki or Brat fondly, atleast that was how much Minato was able to gather whenever he overheard her talking.

 

The fact that he did not admonish her has led to them being something akin to friends. Not friends exactly but something little less than that but more than a strict employer employee relationship. Both held a deep respect for each other and worked together perfectly. In fact, Minato is often praised by his business associates for managing to hire such an useful and capable assistant. While Minato cursed himself inwardly for going soft on his assistant...well as long as she turned in her work on time, he decided to turn a blind eye to it.

 

* * *

 

Later that night when Minato was helping himself to a glass of water he was hugged from behind by his wife who moaned softly near his ear. Naruto was already asleep and Minato had just come out from a shower. He looked back at his wife and found himself hardening as she smiled seductively at him. He turned around and fiercely attacked her neck and nibbled occasionally as she arched against him moaning softly. Licking on her earlobe he let her remove his shirt and he unclasped her bra. And squeezed one of her fleshy breast as his other hand clutched at her beautiful red hair. She scratched on his back with her long nails like a bitch in heat leaving red marks.

 

They ended up on their bed and continued their passionate activities. Minato felt cold all of a sudden when he gazed into Kushina's eyes and saw only lust and desire. Her actions slowly became very clear. They weren't for pleasuring him, they were only for expressing her need to satiate herself. He could not feel that connection in their interactions. After pulling out an orgasm from her he faked tiredness and yawned sleepily and looked at her with carefully faked bleary eyes.

 

She smiled and went to sleep after kissing his cheek and turned her back towards him. Her naked back looked ethereal against the white sheets and her fiery red hair but when he noticed two fading hickeys on her hip, it was like someone dunked a bucket of icy water on him. And she had not even noticed that midway through their activities, Minato wasn't hard anymore.

 

He felt disgusted with himself more than he ever did after a one night stand and immediately rushed to the bathroom in the guest suit to shower and scrubbed himself raw. After wearing a new pair of clothes he turned on his side and went to sleep with his back towards his wife. The last thought before sleep claimed him that night was that it was time to carefully plan their divorce. He slept that night restlessly, with a frown on his face.

 

* * *

 

The next morning he was served a huge serving of breakfast by a happy Kushina and Naruto sat by his side talking animatedly about a new day in school. Kushina asked Minato to pick Naruto from school at the end of the day as she had to attend some meeting. It was a sudden arrangement as someone else was to go but was down with fever and some illness. Minato gave a non committal grunt as he looked at Naruto and thought about the ways he would use to slowly make Naruto unafraid of women.

 

After all someone would have to take Kushina's place as his mother and while he might agree on his soon to be ex wife being a part of his son's life, his conscience was not so appeased by the idea. He wanted Naruto to be able to take care of himself without depending on Kushina even if it meant on him depending on someone else. That someone else could have been Tsunade but he did not want it to be a burden on that old woman. He was still thinking about how to proceed on this matter until before the moment the conference started. He called his assistant.

 

“This would take the entire day. The people who would be coming will have lunch with me and soon after that the meting will resume and will finish just in time o pick up my son at 4. Take the day off or do away with some of tomorrows work.”

 

“Right away Boss. I will just deal with tomorrow's work a little so we can have a head start and have an early Friday.”

 

Giving a noncommittal nod in her general direction Minato confidently strode over towards the conference hall where he awaited the arrival of the people he was supposed to meet.

 

* * *

 

The opportunity to act on his plans soon revealed itself when Tsunade called him to inform that school was getting over early and she had to attend a meeting with the council. Who better than his assistant to get Naruto to familiarize with as he slowly learns to overcome his fears. Minato told her that he will send his assistant to pick up Naruto.

 

And explicitly instructed her to not allow Naruto to go with Yoko Isano should he be too shy or unwilling. Tsunade knew about Minato's cheating wife and even knew about Naruto's discomfort around the female folk. So when Minato said the he would ask his assistant to babysit Naruto, she sensed him already making his move and prayed for his success.

 

“Yoko-san I am in a big dilemma. School got over way early and they conference will take longer than arranged. Pick up my son and drop him to the house. Keep him company till his mother is back. Just go to the principal of Konoha Gakuen and the rest will be taken care of. And make it quick.”

 

“Hai.”

 

Minato hung up and sent a silent prayer to that God's above that everything goes well. He ran a tired hand through his hair and focused on the meeting at hand.Tsunade sighed as she sat in front of a nervous Naruto regretting her decision about telling him that his father's assistant was coming to pick him up.

 

When someone knocked on the door she snapped back to reality and before she could open her mouth Naruto shouted an mischievous come in! And Tsunade huffed at the brat. She saw a plain young lady walking in with small steps who seemed to be shocked when she spotted her Godson on the chair.

 

“Na-Naruto?”

 

Now Tsunade was shocked! What was going on?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was just a filler chapter to show the development of Minato's character and his interactions with his mysterious assistant. Suffice to say he respects and trusts Isano enough to use her to help out his son. 
> 
> Next chapter will focus on Isano and Naruto's relationship and their interactions.
> 
> ~Click on the Kudos button if you liked my story. Constructive criticisms and comments are most welcome~
> 
> Until next time. Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoko being awesome both at making Naruto feel at home and embarrassing Minato

“SENSEI!!”

 

Naruto hollered happily as he jumped down from the chair and dashed towards the new lady and jumped on her in an attempt to hug her. He giggled playfully as he dangled from her neck, his hands tightly wound around the so mentioned neck.

 

“Na- Naruto!.....Cant...Breathe...”

 

“Oops Sorry Sensei.”

 

Naruto let go and appeared least bothered by the fact that this was a lady. The so called lady gave a wide and genuine smile towards her Godson and Tsunade admitted that she had to be the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

 

“Ah~ Tsunade sama...I am wounded how can you not remember Yoko chan?! I taught at the caligraphy club remember.” 

 

And Tsunade's eyes became as wide as saucers as she mentally connected the dots.

 

“And you did not even think to come meet your favorite student AND my godson after leaving and yet you still expect me to remember a sensei as awesome as you.”

 

Tsunade said with a small smile.

 

“By the way Tsunade sama...you know how much I hate kids with the excepton of Naruto and Konohamaru and his gang...and yet duty leaves me no choice. I was sent by boss to pick up his kid. Eto...My boss..Namikaze sama's kid...”

 

Tsunade's eyes widened the second time and she smiled way too sweetly at the clueless Yoko and pointed towards Naruto.

 

“Thats him. The kid you wanted.”

 

Yoko choked on her own spit and stared at Naruto. Naruto who was listening attentively looked at Yoko with wide eyes.

 

“YOU ARE HIS SON?!!!”

 

“YOU WORK FOR MY DAD?!” both shouted simultaneously.

 

Tsunade found herself wishing for a  bowl of popcorn. 

 

“I get to spend the day with you yoohoooooooo!!”

 

“No way you are Namikaze sama's son...You are a midget and very puny...”

 

“Hey!”

 

Tsunade's eyes sparkles with mirth as she shooed them out of her office. Even though they had a professional relationship, somehow Tsunade knew that Yoko was not a bad person. She might even prove to be beneficial for Naruto- just the thing he needed to overcome his fears.

 

* * *

 

“Hai Yoko san..”

 

“Uh..Dad?”

 

“Naruto? What are you doing with Yoko san's phone?”

 

“You see Yoko-san is driving...Can I stay over at Yoko kun's place? Pleeeeeeaaaasssseeeee?”

 

“O-okay...I will pick you up before dinner. How come Yoko san is driving? She does not have a car.”

 

“Uh...Hehehehe...she driving a taxi...she knocked out the driver as he was too slow and now he is snoring in the back seat. I will hang up now bye dad.”

 

Minato sweat dropped when he heard his assistant driving a taxi. Still he scribbled on a corner of his planner to talk to Tsunade after the conference got over. The fact that his uptight assistant managed to get Naruto and even convinced him to stay over at her place was nothing less than a miracle. He concluded that that he would never be able to figure out the enigma known as women. Sigh!

 

“Ok so where was I?...Yes..you see..the method....” And Minato spent the rest of the day without worrying for his son's safety and the rest of the conferance was as uneventful and boring as they usually were.

 

* * *

 

“ Let me unlock the door hold on a sec.”

 

“Hai Obaba”

 

“Brat!”

 

“Hey!”

 

Naruto looked around with curious eyes as he took in how everything was kept in his sensei's home. He plopped down on the sofa after dumping his backpack beside him. The entire house radiated a homey feeling and even though his sensei lived alone in here, he wished his house radiated such warmth too. He got up and went into the kitchen and even to the bathroom. When he did not find his sensei anywhere he hesistantly knocked on the only door that was closed.

 

“Come in.”

 

Naruto entered and let out an surprised eep as he saw his sensei changing her clothes. Her back was turned towards him. Yoko glanced back and chuckled when she saw Naruto sporting a bright red blush.

 

“Come on! There is nothing to be ashamed of. You only saw my back.”

 

Naruto rolled his eyes at his sensei and looked at her discarded clothes. Trousers, shirt, an underwear etc all lay scattered on her sensei's bed and Naruto muttered about shameless old hags. Laughing very loudly, Yoko let her bra fall on the floor and then opened her hair. Naruto looked amazedly at her black tresses as they lay on her sensei's bare back in soft curls. He wondered if they were as soft as his mom's. Yoko opened her towel from her waist partially and pulled it up to tie it on her chest so that it covered her body from her chest to her thighs.

 

“It has been a long day kid. Theres is some fruit cake left in the box and help yourself to some milk or juice what ever inside it. I will just take a short shower.”

 

Naruto nodded at his sensei's retreating back. And then ran to the kitchen to eat something he was very hungry he realized.

 

* * *

 

“Did you like my house?”

 

Yoko asked as she sat down infront of Naruto by the counter top that functioned as a dining table and wiped her hair with a towel lazily.

 

“munch...crunch...crunch...Its..munch...fine...very boring to a kid though.”

 

“Hehe you have not seen the treasure trove I have and thats why you are saying that.” Yoko replied playfully. Naruto almost choked on his cake in his excitement.

 

“Settle down kid. I will show you my babies if you finish whatever you took on your plate.”

 

Yoko laughed as Naruto munched quietly and ocassionally gave her curious gazes. _Babies!_....he thought... After letting his plate clank in the sink he pouted as Yoko teased him about being a runt. Naruto pouted cutely and said show me your babies already!! Yoko laughed.

 

“They are not real babies baka. They are my treasures my jewels. Come here.” pulling out a key with a flourish, seemingly from thin air, Yoko opened her bookshelf.

 

“No Way!!!”

 

Naruto stumbled back as he saw rows and rows of CDs stacked in a neat manner.

 

“I am NEVER going to my house again!!”

 

He hollered and started to look overly excited just like a kid high on sugar. Yoko chuckled and took out one of the games.

 

“This is a nice game. It did not get released but its enjoyable. Here let me fix it for you.”

 

Naruto looked on eagerly as Yoko fitted on the required appliances and switched on the monitor.

 

“Now kid hand me over your shoes and socks..are you wearing anything under that shirt? Yes? Good. Hand me over you neck tie and shirt. I will keep them near your bag.”

 

Naruto giggled at his sensei. This was the reason even now he considered this woman infront of her as his sensei. Her ordering voice did not scare him rather it only made him feel safer in he presence.....protected kind of even.

 

“Just a minute. I will lay a clean rug for you and drag the sofa aside.” Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets when his sensei dragged the three seater sofa to the wall with one hand as though it was a mere walk in the park. Now no one can tell him otherwise...His sensei was the most coolest person and cooler than any other cool guy. He nodded decisively.

 

* * *

 

As Naruto got busy with his game, Yoko helped heself to a light lunch and fed Naruto a plate who ate without looking away from his game. Yoko chuckled as she saw him eating pieces of veggies without complain. Ah perks of being a kid... Washing up the dishes, she settled down on the floor with her back resting on the sofa. Her sweatpants clad long legs were spread infront of her and she rested her head by leaning back on the cushion of her sofa.

 

As the cool breeze from outside and breeze from the fan cooled the room, she fell into a restful and deep sleep. Naruto felt tired and sleepy after playing upto level 25. He logged out and then switched off the console and then turned around and smiled at the sight. His sensei was sleeping behind him with her head leaning back on the sofa behind her. Her partially wet hair was swaying whenever the wind blew over them. He cringed though when he saw what his sensei was wearing. A super loose pair of sweatpants with the stings tied in a crooked knot and still dangling. She was wearing a dark blue vest which was again loose on her as one of the small sleeve slid down her left shoulder.

 

She was not wearing anything underneath her vest to his mortification and yet he found himself smiling at his careless sensei who was softly snoring away without a single care in the world. He slowly got up and sat beside his sensei and as he felt himself feeling sleepier, he merely got up and sat down on his sensei's lap. Straddling her lap, he slid his arms on both side of her midsection and carefully laid his head just below her neck taking care not to touch anything embarrassing. Feeling extremely comfy, he let her soft snore lull him into a deep sleep smiled as he felt an arm hugging him from behind.

 

* * *

 

After the conference was over, Minato took out a file to check where his assistant lived. After memorizing the address he locked up everything and slid into his car driving away to where his son was. Knocking on the door a few times he waited. And when he received no answer at all panic gripped him and he turned the handle. The door opened soundlessly and anxiously he peered inside. The room was bathed with the glow from the sunset and in that room lay his son in a deep sleep. Something warm swelled up within Minato as he took in the sleeping form of his precious son. Yoko san had Naruto cradled on his lap possessively.

 

One leg was bent up to support Naruto and the arm of the opposite side hugged him from behind. Yoko's head was thrown back in an attempt to lean of the cushion. Naruto was sitting on Yoko's lap in a hugging posture. One hand hugging her side, the other near his mouth in a loose fist. He felt as though his eyes would pop out from their sockets when he noticed his son's hand that was near his mouth, resting innocently on Yoko san's bra less breast.

 

Yoko looked younger and innocent, sleeping without a care in the world while instinctively cradling his son and Naruto slept as though he believed he was safe on her lap. Both of them looked something unreal...and so delicate...that Minato wordlessly turned back and closed the door when he felt his throat go dry and he swiftly took the elevator and went to the ground floor all the while trying to calm down his quickened heartbeat. He took out his phone and dialed his assistants number.

 

“Mosh' 'oshi..”

 

Yoko replied in a sleep riddled deep and husky voice. Minato cleared his voice and replied in a stoic voice.

 

“ Yoko san I am just outside your aparment complex. I looked over your address before coming and I am afraid I cannot recall your apartment number.”

 

“Wha- Min- Namikaze San?!...Hai..eto...my apartment number...Fourth Floor 13B.”

 

Minato found himself chuckling good naturedly at his flustered assistant.

 

Whatever spell managed to capture Minato, when his knocks were answered by his assistant, seemed to have dispelled. Yoko was still carrying Naruto on her lap. His hands circling her neck and his legs straddling her hips. Her attire remained the same but now she had a long scarf around her neck. On of its tail almost touching the floor at her back and the other dangling enough to cover her chest. She gestured at Minato to wait as she rolled the rug with her foot expertly and then hooked her left feet behind the sofa and lowered her hips. With a mighty pull, the side of the sofa soundlessly slid forward and she repeated her action and the sofa now sat in the middle of the room in its original position. She gestured at Minato to sit down and went to the kitchen and dragged a chair to sit at a comfortable distance away and just across from him. She gave a small smile when she saw her boss looking at her with slightly shocked expression.

 

“Forgive me for being so informal but well I can't really help it when I have just woken up from sleep.”

 

breaking himself from his stupor Minato allowed a small smile to grace his face.

 

“Its alright. If you don't mind however Naruto needs to wake up. He will not sleep at night otherwise.”

 

With his reply the awkwardness in the air dissipated.

 

“Kid wake up...Hey hey....Narutooo...”

 

Yoko shook Naruto gently and with a wide yawn Naruto blearily opened his eyes letting one of his hand rest on his warm pillow he rubbed away the sleep from his eyes and sat up straighter. Naruto opened his eyes wider when he felt his pillow stiffen.

 

“Ara-!!! I am so sorry Yoko nee. Please forgive me.”

 

He apologized as soon as he removed his hand from her chest.

 

“You are forgiven.”

 

Yoko muttered nonchalantly and with the hand not holding on to Naruto rubbed her eyes to remove the remaining sleep. Minato looked on very intrigued by the scene as he saw Yoko sitting nonchalantly with a slight blush dusting her cheeks and Naruto on her lap with his head bowed down in embarrassment and his face alight with a full on blush. Ohhohoho...things were looking So interesting. When Naruto started to make grabby motions towards his dad, Yoko got up from the chair and stood infront of Minato, bending awkwardly as she tried to hand over Naruto. The sofa was a low sitting one, the reason why she never sat on it and for a person as tall as her to bend to hand over Naruto seemed difficult as she felt Naruto might fall from her lap. With great care she tried to hand over Naruto. Minato outstretched his arms ignoring Yoko flinching when his hand momentarily brushed against a soft mound of flesh. He gulped nervously and his eyes fell on a sliver of fair rounded flesh beneath the vest and partially covered by the scarf and quickly averted his eyes. Awkward. He concentrated on taking Naruto and making him settle over his lap. Yoko straightened up after she made sure Naruto was settled comforably on his father's lap.

 

“Uh, Please remain for tea. I will prepare a cuppa.”

 

Saying so Yoko headed towards the kitchen and Minato turned towards his son and shook him softly when he saw Naruto again attempting to fall asleep.

 

“Yoko san, Naruto is falling asleep. Where is the washroom?”

 

Minato called out when he saw Naruto trying to get more comfortable on his lap.

 

“There is a sink beside the four feet cabinet on your left!”

 

Yoko called out from somewhere inside. Giving a curt nod towards the voice, Minato dragged his son towards the sinked thoroughly splashed cold water to his face. Five minutes later Minato was helping Naruto to wear his school shirt the correct way and listened to Naruto's cheerful chatter as he spoke about his day in school. And started to gush about how much cool Yoko kun is.

 

“Uh Naruto, you do know that that is not a proper way to address a lady?”

 

“Oh..You mean Yoko kun?” Minato nodded as he patiently waited for Naruto to answer.

 

“You see..Yoko san is way cooler than any guy could ever be...ano...of course except you that is...and somehow calling her Yoko-nee feels wrong. Don't tell her I said that though.”

 

Minato guffawed when Naruto whispered the last part. Ah logic of an eight year old.

 

“Come into the kitchen!”

 

Yoko called out just as he finished dressing up Naruto. His son stood up and headed towards the kitched with a spring in his steps and Minato found himself following soon after. He entered to see Yoko wiping her wet hands on a towel dangling near the sink. She had changed her attire it seems. Her hair was wet again and was tied up in a messy bun and drops of water occasionally fell from a few of the curly locks hanging out loosely from the bun. He eyed one drop as it fell on her nape and slid down disappearing behind the collar of the checkered shirt that was partially buttoned. She seemed to be wearing proper undergarments thankfully and was handing out a glass of warm milk and a plate of chocolate cookies to a eagerly waiting Naruto.

 

“How would you like your tea?”

 

“Little dash of milk and one sugar.”

 

Minato sighed as he took in little sips of his tea and let the warmth fill his insides. He took little bites of orange flavored croissants and basked in the smell of cinnamon flavored tea. Yoko on the other hand was sitting on top of the tall slab near the sink with her legs dangling an inch above the ground. She hummed softly and took huge gulps from the scorching and smoking mug of tea. And finished a croissant in two huge bites.Minato let his mind wander around comfortable in the pleasant silence. Thoughts about his life, Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraya, his work, his dreams...he let his thoughts wander in his mind as he sipped his tea with a peaceful expression. He snapped out of his reverie when his son announced that he was done and he placed his finished cuppa on the table cum counter. He followed his son towards the door.

 

“Yoko san thank you for taking take of my son today. It is really appreciated. Naruto thank Yoko san.”

 

“Haii!!! Arigatou Yoko kyun~ I will call you tomorrow~. Sayo~nara!!!!”

 

Naruto giggled happily and waved good bye to Yoko who gave a polite smile and bade them farewell.

 

Minato slid into the driver's seat and cursed softly as he saw that he had 9 missed calls from his wife. Dialing her number, he hit the ignition.

 

“Minato where is Naruto?”

 

Kushina inquired as soon as she received his call.

 

“I am driving. Why don't you ask him?”

 

“Hey mom. Hai I am fine. Dad let me stay over at his assi- assa eto....friend's place. I had lots of fun and took a nap too when I was tired. Mom! Yo-kun is a good person. Yo-kun also has the biggest collection of video games in the whole world. I even got to eat tasty choco chip cookies. Hai mom I will finish my homework as soon as I reach home dattebayo! Byee~”

 

Naruto hung up and handed over the phone to his dad. Minato felt himself relaxing as now Kushina would not pester him about his secretary. Naruto already managed to give her the info that his assistant was a good person. So far he has avoided talking about anything work related with her. He always gave vague casual answers whenever he was questioned. That evening when he drove to his house he replayed the events in his mind. And found himself shrugging off the picture that he was greeted with when he entered without permission.

 

* * *

 

Thinking about a few things, Minato turned on the music and drove into the night towards his house. After having his dinner, he was questioned by Kushina as they lay on the bed. Kushina gently prodded on in an attempt to know more about his assistant and all Minato said was Isano san is fully capable of doing what is expected and asked by me. And many things along those lines, hinting that Minato trustes his assistant enough to let his son be taken care of by this person. Satisfied with his half hearted answers Kushina wished him good night and turned her back towards him and went to sleep.

 

Minato changed his posture as he lied down on his stomach, his face towards the window. He could not help but think about the kind of mother a person like Kushina was. After Naruto was born, Kushina manipulated him into surgerically preventing herself from getting pregnant. When asked why she stated various reasons from reasons like it will help her maintain her figure to not having to worrying about getting pregnant if doing it without protection. Only at last she had mentioned that she never wanted her own kids, Naruto had been an accident.

 

She said that she knew Minato loved and wanted kids and that was the sole reason why Naruto was not terminated. She tried to soften that blow by saying that they could plan another baby when Naruto was big enough but Minato was right in not believing her. It was from then that he realized how much blind he had become in her love. As days passed by all of their time was spent in taking care of Naruto. And working in Minato's case. He slowly forgot about Kushina's decision and they continued with their lives.

 

It all changed on the day when Naruto told his father that mom kissed the red haired man that had come to visit her. Minato had his suspicions but work kept him busy and prevented him from taking any actions. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw his wife writhing and moaning pleasurably under a stranger. That was the day when Minato's perfect world was in shambles. He told his wife that he had to go to Suna for some urgent meeting and went to Jiraya and Tsunade. He broke down completely and cried his heart out that day.

 

It was the day when they vowed they would collect proof against Kushina and that Minato would divorce her. That was almost a year ago. The marriage anniversary that followed was not celebrated as Minato found out that Kushina didn't even remember. He spent the night in some cheap motel fucking some wanton stranger after getting wasted in some bar and went to Jiraya's the morning after. His friends found out the next day and he made them promise him not to do anything about it and leave the matter to be dealt with by him.

 

* * *

 

Yoko cursed loudly as she kicked her desk once again. She was so not going bra less again when she was not alone!! Never before she had been so flustered grr! She had excepted that her boss was off limits and even if she had a hopeless crush on him from the past week, she would do her best to invest her feelings in doing her best at work. She thought and thought but couldn't figure out what makes her attracted to this boss of hers. His intelligence or his shrewd nature...how he treats everyone impartially, his sharp mind, strong body...or what?

 

There had to be something and yet she could not figure out what. She usually did not make personal relations during missions. Oh how she wished to be demisexual! That would have certainly solved a lot of problems. She had already had an embarrassing encounter with him prior to this and today just had to be the day when she had to face so much embarrassment. Gah! Crush or not she wanted the earth to swallow her up!! Moreover the fact that Naruto was her boss's or target's kid did not help with her silly crush and for the umpteenth time that night she prayed to who ever was up there that let her feelings fade away.

 

It would just end up becoming a pain in the neck. Besides, this crush did not have any future. After shoving her face with big spoon fulls of dinner, she tackled her big basket of laundry. After that she called her partners in crime in an conference call successfully managing to forget about her crush and talked late into the night, discussing about recent developments. Afterall, it wasn't long before Akatsuki made their move.

 

Before sleeping, she wished she had a phone connection which was free like the one she used in the office. Sighing once again, she let sleep claim her once it was two in the morning. That night Yoko's dreams were filled with cool blue eyes and the sun not that she would remember it by the time she was awake. Thats what always happened anyway.

 

* * *

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its never too late for some Sasuke. So I give you Sasuke!!! Isn't he just Adorable??

Yoko groaned softly and turned away from the offending after noon sunlight coming through the fluttering curtains. The doorbell rang loudly in the silent house and Yoko muttered some more hours and placed the pillow on her head to block out any sound. After playing straight for nine hours and that too just after having dinner on Friday night, Yoko was furious to have her sleep disturbed like that. Whoever came can just go die in ditch.

 

The doorbell rang persistently and Yoko almost fell out of her bed as she hastily removed the cover and trodded over to the door. With an annoying grunt she tore the door open with great force and looked blearily. There was no one. Confused she looked around and then dipped her head to look below. She saw a bruised and roughened Naruto standing there squirming and some black haired kid standing beside him with a scowl on his face. She blinked so as to stop hallucinating only that she was not and Naruto was standing there for real.

 

“Come in.”

 

She cleared her throat when her voice came out gruffier than she would have liked and step aside. She closed the door and gestured them to make themselves at home and trodded towards the kitchen to make some strong coffee.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke helped Naruto to stand up. He looked at his best friend's bruised body worriedly and contemplated the next course of action. Itachi was away on martial arts tournament with his mother and his father was away on some business tour. While he could ring up his other friends, he doubted they could reach sooner for they stayed quite far away from Konoha Academy. Naruto often got bullied but most of the time one of them would be with him so it was very rare that he got bruised up so badly.

 

Sasuke cursed softly as he led Naruto sit of one of the benches near the central fountain in front of the school building. They had extra classes and none of their friends came that day. Not to mention, Sasuke started to blame himself as he was late due to club activities. Naruto looked like he was in lots of pain and he was scared for him. They were only eight after all. They could just not call anyone. After all Naruto was quite vulnerable in this condition. Calling Naruto's mom who was probably at home was something Sasuke could not do to Naruto even if he was about to die.

 

Naruto stood up and staggered as he took a few steps.

 

“Lets go. I know someone who can help me.”

 

Sasuke got up quickly and helped Naruto hobble to somewhere with wide eyes. Never in his life had he seen Naruto this determined. Sasuke hoped Naruto got patched up quickly. After fifteen long minutes, Sasuke followed Naruto into a huge apartment complex. He could not help but smirk as they passed by without being interrogated by the man sitting behind the counter (A/n Trust me Sasuke, you just did not sneak in...its just that you are _that_ short). They entered the elevator and Naruto asked him to push the button with the number 4.

 

He trailed behind Naruto as he hobbled slowly with caution as they walked through a dark fourth floor corridor in the bright afternoon. Stopping infront of a door with a big gaudy angry bird sticker on it, Naruto knocked softly. Sasuke huffed impatiently and stood on his tippy toes to ring the door bell. He felt a scowl worming into his face as he rang the doorbell two more times severely annoyed. He however felt his eyes almost pop out of his socket as he looked at the person who wrenched the door open with a whoosh. Thankfully, he had already mastered how to mask his face into an annoyed scowl so he did not let his shock show in his face as he looked up at the person standing in front of him.

 

A tall figure loomed in front of him. From the light coming from behind the figure, Sasuke assumed the figure was a woman. She was however making no progress of spotting them as she looked around her while scratching her bare stomach sleepily. What? Bare stomach!? Who was this person Sasuke wondered. Her long hair looked a right mess falling all over her face and worse than any bed hair he has ever seen( He was reminded of Itachi's bed hair). He resisted the urge to cringe when she saw that she was wearing a pair of loose sweats, strings untied and dangling and a loose crop top which almost hanging off one shoulder bare feet and totally swaying as she seemed to blink away her sleep.

 

However, what surprised him the most was the fact that she stepped aside without a word and asked them to come in. When no irritating squeals of his cuteness or cooing came he allowed himself to relax and looked around the house curiously. He followed Naruto who sat down and sprawled out on the thick rug layed in front of a huge screen and hugged one of the pillows that were lying there haphazardly. Sasuke looked at the screen which seemed to be showing a ranking chart. The first position was blinking and written in bold. The panel at the bottom showed...Last played: four hours ago Rank: 1st Time played: nine hours and various other things about maps and stats and what not. Sasuke was now seriously starting to wonder how Naruto came across this person.

 

He looked up when the mysterious woman entered with a steaming mug of coffee on one hand and a first aid box on the other. His right eye twitched as she blatantly ignored him and helped Naruto to sit up and looked over his injuries. After finishing the mug of coffee, she picked up Naruto with a swift motion and went inside somewhere.

 

“Stay here, we will talk after I patch him up. Help yourself.”

 

The woman asked him to remain where he was and gestured towards the game and deftly pressed a few buttons on one of the controllers with her left toe (Yuck!) and the new game screen popped up. Sasuke promptly picked up the other controller and glared at the woman who smirked at him before rushing inside with an almost passed out Naruto in her arms.

 

He heard the sound of water running for sometime and after a few more minutes, the mysterious woman came out. Her hair was tied into a neat and low ponytail and she was wearing a t shirt now.

With an impressed expression she looked on as he turned to finish the game and put away the cotroller and turned towards the woman who was now looking at him. A small sound echoed in the silent air.

 

“Come on to the kitchen. I am hungry and you can eat something too.”

 

Ignoring the sound she headed towards the kitchen and Sasuke readily followed her. At her signal he sat down on one of the chairs as he was handed a plate of caramel and vanilla pudding which was thankfully slightly sweet and not too fragrant.

 

“Before we talk, allow me to introduce myself. I am Yoko Isano. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

 

Sasuke replied and resumed eating. He however blinked when no reaction came from Yoko san after hearing that he was an Uchiha. When he looked up, he saw Yoko slurping instant noodles. She paused as if sensing his gaze on her and shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“I know who Uchihas are. Trust me when I say I am not that desperate.”

 

Saying so she resumed slurpping and he silently ate his pudding,with his mind filled with new found respect for the person in front of him.

 

“Hows Naruto?” Sasuke asked unable to restrain himself anymore.

 

“Thought you'd never ask.” Sasuke scowled and bristled with the answer.

 

“ He is fine. I gave him a sponge bath to clean him up and put some bruise balm and bandages on his scraped elbow and knee and cleaned his clothes. I figured it took a lot out of him so I let him sleep on my bed.”

 

Sasuke nodded as many more questions started to rise in his head.

 

“How does Naruto know you?”

 

Yoko laughed at this a little and looked sheepish.

 

“Well, I was his calligraphy teacher once upon a time, then I got a job at some office and found out that my boss was his dad when I babysat him for the first time. Now, I am just Naruto's what-does-he-call-it uh yes! Ramble buddy.”

 

Sasuke's face lightened up in realization.

 

“Oh!! So you are the Yo-kun about whom Naruto talks about!”

 

He exclaimed and went poker face when he realized how he lost control of his emotins for a moment. His eyes gleamed with mirth when Yoko laughed out loud over his Uchiha stunt.

 

“Do you need me to drop you guys or do you have a ride?”

 

Yoko asked with an unreadable expression on her face.

 

“Uh..I guess Naruto would like it if you could drop us to Uchiha mansion.”

 

Sasuke replied nervously and regretted accepting her help when her eyes stated to shine and she let out a small eerie laugh. Whatever he was about to say died in his throat as he heard Naruto calling out for Yoko san who with a clumsy stumble caught herself from falling and rushed to Naruto's side closely followed by Sasuke.

 

“Wow You are alive.”

 

Naruto told Yoko as soon as she entered followed by Sasuke who deathglared at him when he caught on to what Naruto meant.

 

“Its Thirty years too early for anyone to attempt killing me.”

 

Yoko laughed cheerfully pretending to be unaware of Sasuke eying her critically and really unaware of Naruto looking at her with love, awe and adoration. Sasuke grimaced slightly and held out a hand to Naruto.

 

“Oi dobe lets go back.”

 

“Only if Yoko nee drives!”

 

“You bet I am driving kid.”

 

Naruto whooped joyfully when he found himself nicely patched up (we all know the real reason...c'mon! Yoko is driving after all) and jumped down from the bed and straightened his shirt and put on his shoes.

 

Standing on the pavement they waited for sometime.

 

“Say why can't we get a taxi again?” Naruto complained.

 

“Now now Naruto, we wouldn't want to put a bad impression on your friend.”

 

“Mou! But he wouldn't care...” Naruto huffed and Sasuke looked at them with mild intrigue.

 

“That maybe but I don't want Sasuke to pass out or something...besides taxis are hardly safe these days.” Now it was Sasuke's turn to huff. He wasn't a ninny to pass out due to something like riding a four wheeler..

 

“You mean the taxi drivers are not safe?” Naruto snickered and pouted when Yoko bopped his head playfully.

 

“Well, it can't be helped now...I have called my friend who agreed to lend me his car.”

 

“Wow, he must be a very good friend to trust you with his car like that...”Naruto muttered and Sasuke looked around the neighborhood curiously.

 

A few minutes later a sleek car screeched and braked infront of them leaving a trail of dust in its wake. It was a dark blue with icy blue flames painted on it and had stylish wheels that looked awesome (alloy wheels...not that the eight year olds knew). A smartly dressed driver handed the keys to Yoko and after giving them a bow simply walked away and slipped into an alley. Naruto checked out the sweet ride and Sasuke sweatdropped at the driver's actions.

 

“Come on then...Hop in.”

 

Yoko instructed them and Naruto readily grabbed the front seat and eagerly put on his seat belt. Sasuke looked at the interior of the car in approval as he climbed in on the back seat and following Naruto's example put on his seat belt too. Yoko looked back at him and smiled in approval.

 

“Oh Good You put on your seat belt. I like your friend Naruto.”

 

Sasuke felt himself swelling with pride on being approved and picked up a crumpled piece of paper from his side. Curiously, he uncrumpled it with both hands as the car started up and he heard Yoko humming along the booming bass. He for the first time felt wary about riding a car when he read the words: _Return the car in one piece Yoko or else..._

 

* * *

 

Minato took a sip of warm tea from the cup and looked at Tsunade and Jiraya who were sitting infront of him patienly and then turned to look at his lawyer Inoichi who was too busy going through some papers. He cleared his throat.

 

“I think I am ready to divorce Kushina.”

 

Minato looked at them as they muttered something along the lines of finally and you so need to get rid of her.

 

“Yes...but let us go about it slowly. As it is we have managed to gather enough proof about her being an unsuitable mother for Naruto and not to mention her trysts with Pein. Also I have gathered her medical reports and the doctor's statement which informs about her reasons for the surgery.”

 

Minato nodded at Inoichi. Things were finally speeding up. Naruto was at Uchiha's. He would have a talk with his son as soon as he was back. Nodding decisively he looked up.

 

“Minato...don't worry about Naruto. I am sure you will get his custody. And he can always stay here during the divorce process.”

 

Tsunade leaned foreward to place a comforting hand on Minato's shoulder.

 

As soon as the door shut behind Jiraya and Inoichi, Minato returned back to the sitting room and sat down with a tired sigh. Tsunade who was still sitting on the previous spot looked at him worriedly.

 

“You need to move on Minato. Naruto does too. He may not be comfortable with most of the female kind but one day he will have to stop depending on Kushina. I would have suggested on Kushina being allowed to be a part of Naruto's life after your divorce but now... I think that the vile woman should be done away with!”

 

“I know what you mean Tsunade. Its just that its been very difficult for me. She was my first ever love and I don't even know what my feelings towards her are currently. All I am thinking is giving Naruto a proper childhood. I don't want him to be scared of his own mother. I have seen it in his eyes Tsunade! The fear that he feels...no matter how much he tries to hide it behind his cheerful demeanor, it slips through in the eyes.”

 

Tsunade looked at a teary eyed Minato and patted his shoulder in sympathy. Minato sat in a hunched position with his elbows on his knees and head between his palms. Numerous ides ran through his head and the unanswered questions lurking inside doubled. So much so that he messed up his hair with a frustrated snarl and stretched. He sat straighter and looked at Tsunade who was looking towards the window.

 

“Will it be wrong if I tried and used someone to bring Naruto out of his shell?”

 

Tsunade looked up at Minato's hesistant query. Minato's head was still bent and his feet were shaking in an erratic rhythm. Tsunade sighed and let a caring and gentle smile show on her face.

 

“It won't be wrong if no harm befalls whomever you intend to use. Just keep in mind though that if you let Naruto get too much attached, he may refuse to let go later on. But of course if you intend to keep in touch with such a person then I guess slight amount of attachment could be allowed.”

 

Minat looked up at Tsunade and returned her smile.

 

“Obviously the intended person has to be female. Naruto will have to learn not to depend on Kushina after I get rid of her but he will need someone during that transition. Can you suggest someone?”

 

“How about your new assistant?” Tsunade asked teasingly. Minato's eyes widened and he looked at her accusingly.

 

“This is all Jiraya's doing!! I should not have said anything about her.”

 

“Minato...I am serious you know. She is a good person. I can vouch for her because she used to teach at my school and she was Naruto's favorite teacher too.”

 

“That is surprising! How come you never told me anything? Still...I have my doubts...I know we don't easily get someone who is willing to look past the Namikaze title when they help. But I still don't know how she sees my son.”

 

“It should be interesting though. We are not playing a game here. Only nudging Naruto out of his shell and using Yoko Isano to call out to him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday evening found Kushina laughing haughtily in a women's get together and sipping on some red wine imperiously. This is how she like to spend her evenings...in parties or get togethers gossipping or talking about anything and everything. She could show off her latest dresses and preen as the others praised her dress or complained loudly about how lucky she was to be married to a rich husband.

 

“Say Kushina, how is Minato doing?” One of them asked with a malicious gleam in her eyes.

 

“Well, he is very busy nowadays. Workload is very high apparently. Still we manage to have fun in the weekends sometimes.” She replied with an innocent tone successfully making the other patrons wreathe in jealousy. The enquirer however smirked as the gleam in her eyes became brighter.

 

“Oh..?” She said haltingly managing to catch everyones attention.

 

“But he shouldn't have been having a hard time seeing that he had hired a new _assistant._ ”

 

“Oh yes...Minato might have said someting about it. He did say that everyone was working at a faster pace ever since his assistant started to work there. He is very competant apparantly.” Kushina replied nonchalantly without bothering to think why the hell were the patrons interested in her husband's work life.

 

“But that is the thing my Kushina dear...” The woman started to say with a poorly veiled pitying tone. The others looked at them curiously.

 

“The assistant...rumour has it that it is a young girl..” She looked smug as she dropped the bomb successfully. Kushina narrowed her eyes when she heard the way assistant was pronounced. The room broke out in mild uproar as everyone started to speak at once.

 

“Thats impossible! We all know how our Dear Kushina has always managed to 'chase' away those money digging bitches. Minato san himself never hired any female assistants after some of them tried to molest him.”

 

“ Do you think Minato san is trying to decieve Kushina?”

 

“Well, he might be cheating on her.”

 

“But, didn't he love her dearly? I am sure there must be some misunderstanding...”

 

“No that canot be...a rumour always holds some truth in it after all.”

 

“Oh poor Kushina...She must be having such a hard time trying to earn her husband's love..”

 

That did it, Kushina banged on the table loudly with one hand as she glared at them angrily and everyone gulped in fear.

 

“Well, maybe its just a rumour. Our married life would hardly be tainted with such things. Minato is a very good man and I have never had to work to earn his love. We still love each other or we wouldn't have had Naruto you know.” She said smiling wide and fake and not to mention scarily.

 

As they moved on from the topic, Kushina gripped her fork tightly. This wouldn't do. She will have to do something about it very soon. These kinds of rumours always had some truth in them and she would kill that bitch before anyone even thought of touching what belonged to her.

 

* * *

 

Itachi stopped listening to Shisui as he saw a person move away stealthily from behind the trees on the other side of the road. The car stopped for a moment and then entered as the gates opened. He was tired from the long flight and the martial arts tournament did a number on his body. All the pains and aches together with the unevitable jet lag made him inwardly shudder.

 

The front door was opened by the butler who greeted him and took all the luggage. Shisui trodded away most probably looking for his younger brother and Itachi simply went to his room to sleep off the exhaustion. He was unsuccessful though as Naruto and Sasuke collided with him and they all ended up sprawled on the floor. Itachi fought off a bout of nausea and sat up to see Shisui standing a few paces far back and snickering quietly.

 

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnddd the plot thickens...

This was the first all nighter that Yoko would have to deal with since she started working in Namikaze Corp. Which was the biggest conglomerate in Konoha. It was the shadow of ALL the new and upcoming as well as some very old companies. It gave capital and sponsored new establishments whether companies or institutions...Namikaze Corp.

 

It was just the place everyone went to get established and start business. Although, very particular about everything, this company never got bankrupt due to clever contracts and deals which meant that even if the sponsored company got bankrupt, they would never suffer a loss in more than ninety percent of the cases. Recently, due to the export company getting sued, Namikaze was also responsible for the imports and exports of various commodities in Konoha.

 

It was the fucking skeleton of industrial Konoha. Yoko sighed as she eyed the thick stacks of reports warily. It was all badly written and somehow one of the junior managers not only did not check it until last minute but also failed to report immediately. Now she had to redo the illegible report and turn it in before ten in the morning which was just less than fourteen hours away!! She sighed for umpteenth time as she looked at her boss who was sipping on a smoking cup of coffee. Her boss was very angry over the blunder and curtly fired the employee and docked some of the manager's salary and dismissed everyone four hours early so as to avoid ending up taking out his rage on anyone.

 

Since no one was confident that they would be able to do the report, he called in on whom he was most confident- his assistant. Yoko was shocked more so because of the heated glares she received from the female staff who seemed to have gotten more and more antagonistic as days passed by. So much for trying not to stand out. She looked at her pile of work and got up to fill her thermos with a fresh batch of coffee. Seems like it would be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Yoko entered her cabin and spotted his boss sitting on her chair and going through on of the reports with narrowed eyes clearly irritated. He looked up when she cleared her throat. He gave her a tight smile when he noticed the thermos.

 

“I just called Naruto and informed that I won't be going. Being all alone in the office is not a pleasant experience especially if you have to spend the entire night. I don't trust you enough to let you stay here all night so I will help you out. It would be good to have another set of hands help out don't you think?”

 

Yoko put her thermos down on the tabletop and plunked down on one of the chair across the table.

 

“Its alright sir. You can just go home and get some shut eye. Since you are the main person, it won't be good to pull an all nighter on a monday night especially when we have full office tomorrow.”

 

Minato snorted at the main person part but remained seated.

 

“Lets do this and be done with it.”

 

Saying so, Yoko lifted the receiver of the office phone and dialed a number without sparing a look at her boss or his raised eyebrow.

 

“Hey Mike, get into my place and bring me my spare pillow and grab a blanket too from the cupboard, the one near my bed. Uh-huh..now don't be so crass with me just do as you are told and while you are at it, spend the night at my place, I don't like leaving it unoccupied and take the sof-cum-bed. Hai an all nighter. You KNOW where I work. Get your ass in here right now. Hai. Okay Thanks I owe you one. Hai.”

 

Yoko put down the phone and blushed slightly when she saw her boss looking at her with a incredulous gaze.

 

“About the pillow...please don't ask.” Minato chuckled at that.

 

“I am sure I will work that out later this is not a sleepover as far as I know. Should I be asking you why a guy has keys to enter your apartment and why you asked him to stay over?” Yoko smiled fondly at that.

 

“Well, Mike isn't everyone besides we people have keys to each others places and its not uncommon in our circle. I infact have a separate ring for those bunch of keys. He is bringing dinner too by the way. We cannot live on coffee alone.”

 

Minato sat silently as he watched his assistant stack up the files into two piles and carried one of the stack to his own cabin. After she returned, she set about fixing the printers and starting the computer on her desk. When he looked towards his desk through the door, he saw his desktop starting up. He smiled. Its as though they were getting ready for war. He got up and followed his assistant through the dark office already knowing his way even if it was dark everywhere other than the two cabins.

 

They got down via the elevator and went out the door that led to the parking lot. A red car pulled in as soon as Yoko reached the gates. The car looked posh and customized to the point beyond recognition. It had fancy and stylized paintwork near the tires and the bumper. Minato looked on as a big guy got off from the driver's seat. He restrained himself from gawking openly and settled to watch the scene unfold with his best poker face.

 

“Mikey~”

 

Yoko jogged slightly towards the mysterious driver and gave him a tip toed one armed hug. They bumped fists and he ruffled her hair slightly at which she loudly protested. Yoko caught him by his forearm and dragged him towards her boss.

 

“Come let me introduce you guys.” Minato looked at Mike with a little interest.

 

The guy looked to be a bit older and a lot taller than his assistant. His black hair was tied into a little ponytail, the bangs and shorter hair hanging limply in a slightly windswept manner. He was certainly fit and well built without being burly. He had on a white vest ripped at places which accentuated his six packs. His strong long legs were covered in skinny denims and combat boots. He looked more like a thug or a drug overlord than anything else due to his outlandishly flashy coat and studded leather belt. He reeeeaaalllyyy doubted the sanity of the young lady beside him.

 

“Mike this is my boss Mr. Namikaze. And Boss this is my...er..pal Micheal Wood.” Minato stifled a snort at the pal part and shook hands with Mike. After a few words were exchanged, Mike left in his car speeding away into the night and they walked back to their cabins.

“One of these days the police might just manage to catch Mike.” Yoko murmured as they rode the elevator.

 

* * *

 

“Boss, I already stacked up the files into two piles. Its only nine now. Let us start working fifteen minutes from now. I can work from nine thirty to three without problems but I crash soon after and won't be up untill eight in the morning. The office opens at nine so that leaves us plenty of time, not to offend you or anything but I don't think I will work after lunch just give me a half day ne?”

 

Minato thought over her suggestion and smiled at how she had changed her tone to a polite one the moment she came close to ordering her own boss.

 

“Lets do just that.” giving her a nod he opened the disposable bowl and blowed on the hot bowl of ramen. They had their dinner as quickly as they could and started to work fifteen minutes after just as planned.

 

Minato typed mechanically as he mulled over his head how Kushina sounded when he told her he won't be able to come home. This was not the first time he hadn't gone home but it was the first time he had to stay back after he had an assistant. Kushina's clipped affirmation haunted his mind and he felt it in his guts that she was up to something. He prayed to the Gods above to save whoever would be her prey or victim to her anger. He glanced at his assistant who was typing furiously, the fingers a blur over the keyboard.

 

The clicking sound almost sounded like a rhythmic composition. She was sitting cross legged and bare feet in a slouching position on the swiveling chair with a file placed on her lap. She was wearing sweats and a shirt a size big on her. Her office clothes spread on the two chairs that sat opposite her desk. The leather sofa on the corner was covered with a thin blanket and a pillow lay haphazardly atop it. The shoes lay abandoned near the lamp and overall his assistants surrounding gave off an aura of a person with a mission.

 

His enthusiasm renewed from watching Yoko and he started to type with energy. The night went on he got up from his seat more than once to take small breaks to either wash his face, stretch or use the loo. His assistant on the other hand was yet to move from her place as she typed away with the two printers whirring behind behind her. As the time neared three, Minato counted the third time he had to refill both the thermos. The instant coffee jar was empty by half already. He had his last coffee for that night as he settled down on his chair ready to type out the last file in the pile.

 

Hitting the print button at fifteen minutes to three, he got up and walked to fro for a bit to loosen up his stiff muscles. He went to take a look at Yoko and saw her kneeling infront of the sofa and making up her 'bed'. He stood a few steps behind her and merely watched as she pulled out a briefcase from underneath the sofa. It was the one mike had given her earlier. She opened it and he had to look away when he saw that there were a set of undergarments in there. He could not help but subconsciously compare that with Kushina and most women with whom he has had trysts. Most of them seemed to prefer silk and Lacey ones that were nothing like the simple cotton ones he had just seen. He mentally shook himself and started to wonder what kind of friends she had and it was almost creeping him out.

 

He looked back when he spotted some movement in his peripheral vision. Yoko was looking away, not meeting his eyes. She stood straight infront of him, her right hand outstretched towards him and was holding what looked like an inflatable pillow. A light pink dusted her cheekbones and even the tips of her ears were red. He almost felt bad for her. She must have noticed that he saw the contents of her briefcase. No one should have to carry only a pair of black bra and panties in a briefcase like that. He almost choked on his spit when he realised thats where Yoko took out the pillow from. He gulped and took the flat pillow and strode off to his own cabin to search for a suitable place to get some shut eye. He sat on his own leather sofa that was plushier and after deciding that it will do, he stripped down to his work pants and vest and washed his face after spreading his socks on the lamp near the wall hoping that it wont smell the next day. Having a habit of wearing fresh socks everyday can do that to a person.

 

He plugged his phone to the charger and set an alarm for seven and headed towards the other companions cabin to bid good night. Whatever he wanted to say got stuck in his throat as he saw Yoko sprawled out on the sofa. Her tall stature made it difficult for her to lay properly. Her left leg was hiked up on the back rest and the right one tucked in properly. Her head lay tilted to one side, her hair fanned out on the pillow. Her right hand hung limply sticking out from the sofa. He strode towards her with small steps trying to be as quiet as possible and kneeled down by her.

 

He noted that her hand was warmer than his colder ones as he lifted it up and placed it so that it lay on her stomach. He carefully held the hem of the shirt and tugged it down as it had hiked up exposing a bit of her stomach. As he debated and settled against moving her leg, he caught one of her soft curls with his hand and marveled at the lock of hair noticing how the straight lock gradually became wavy and ended in a nice shapely ringlet. He played with her curls and saw how the light made the black hair appear brown at different sections.

 

Looking up at her sleeping face, Minato noticed that her tanned skin was flawless. It was blemish free and she actually had a few light freckles on her nose and cheeks camouflaged partially due to her complexion. Her lips appeared to be slightly chapped, fuller and more red than when seen from afar. They looked inviting as she took small puffs of breath from her parted mouth. She looked very vulnerable and somehow very different from the formal and polite assistant of his who never had her guard down. He felt something swell up in his heart as he figured that Yoko trusted him enough to let her guard down around him.

 

He took in her sleeping form as he contemplated on his feelings regarding the sleeping young woman. He noticed her collar bones, the rise and dip of her chest as she snored softly, the tan on her arms fading from the elbows and disappearing near the biceps. One the surface it seemed like a crush or some sort of mild lust but when he thought about it, he knew that it wasn't lust. Infact it was no where near lust or love for that matter. Sure, he would admit any day that there was nothing sexually attractive about her at first glance but on a subtle level, somethings about her exuded sensuality and even if the way she dressed and carried herself revealed nothing it only added to her mysterious image.

 

It was only appreciation, respect and genuine care that he felt for his assistant. He practically knew nothing about her but he already cared about her. Maybe it was not about appearances at all. Her mannerisms and professional demeanor had already led her to be respected by everone. Even though she was younger and inexperienced, she was considered an equal by the staff. She had earned his respect and faith the day she had told off her female colleagues for bullying her. Even his son who never talked with any woman voluntarily, talked to this woman and even slept in her presence a sign that his son trusted this woman completely...more so than his own mother it would seem. He may not tell anyone but he was the type of guy who noticed even the tiniest of things. He knew Naruto never slept with his door unbolted if his mother there, even if it was an afternoon nap. He almost never let her kiss or caress him too. While it made Minato curious, he never thought of seeking out the reason. He got up and headed to his 'bed' when the clock showed the time as three five.

 

* * *

 

Minato got up due to the alarm. He freshened up and got ready to face another day of office. He looked down to the streets as the shutters of some shops were pulled up. There were not many people about. Only shopkeepers dusting and laying out their shops, fishermen returning with baskets full of fishes. Konoha is not like how it was before five years ago. Due to civil war raging on one of the bordering countries as well increasing activities of crime syndicates has led to the council announce curfews. Konoha always had curfew from eleven at night to about sunrise. It was for the safety of the citizens and it also made the criminal activities to lessen a lot. He snapped his head back to the closed door as a loud angry bird theme song resounded in the air.

 

A loud thud could be heard over it which was followed by a pained groan. Minato rushed towards the door and almost wrenched it from the hinges when he swung it open. He almost laughed out loud when a scowling face of his assistant greeted him. She was sitting on the floor, a dismantled cell phone lying a bit far from her hand. The first button of her shirt had become undone for he could see her cleavage. Her hair had become even more curled up as though someone had styled it and ruffled it soon after. Those messy bed head curls made her look visually appealing. Minato smirked at her scowling face and almost snorted when her scowl deepened. She got up in one swift motion and groggedly headed towards the washroom with a tooth brush and a small towel already in her hand.

 

That day as Minato came back from lunch, he saw some of the female staff give dirty looks towards Isano's cabin where she was probably winding up her things and getting ready to go home. Minato sighed and just stopped himself from taking another step and waited. As Isano came out, just as he had predicted, some of the females were gawking at her, their jaws slack and eyes wide while the others observed her with narrowed eyes. _How interesting_ he thought as he himself gave Isano an once over. She looked just as she did everyday only she was wearing yesterday's clothes which weren't wrinkled at all but her hair _was_ a bit messy.

 

And she did have a small briefcase and a duffel bag on her and she was going home for the day. Nothing could look more suspicious, Minato chuckled in amusement. Minato spent the rest of the office day by dealing with whatever came up and by playing cards in his Comp. After he locked his Cabin to head out for the day, he took out his phone when it tinged. It seems it was time to have another chat with Tsunade. He only hoped they had gathered enough proof to break things off with Kushina and get full custody over his son.

 

* * *

 

Isano walked to a cafe about five blocks away from her office. It was empty due to lunch hour. After getting a cup of cappuccino, she sat down in a shady corner and dialed up a number.

 

“I let myself out early...now don't be mad. After I pulled an all nighter, it was only fair to take a half day off. Yes, I called so send someone to keep an eye. No, everything is fine and I have managed to lay low. Those she bitchy minions are unimportant to the mission so antagonising them doesn't concern me. Yes I understand and no I will not tell anything. This is my longest mission it seems and so I better recieve a good payment. I don't fucking care about the Council and the Government. I am not a Konoha Patriot and I don't care if I am badmouthing them. I am the best in my field when one of the requirement is to prevent bloodshed. I am Quinto and they better get their head around it. I will hang up now. Quinto out.”

 

Putting away her phone she looked around from behind her bangs. No one noticed her. Good. She finished her coffee and headed towards a nearby apartment.

 

After taking the elevator to the topmost floor, she looked down to check if anyone had followed her. She sighed when she spotted no one. It was not that early anymore and it won't be a surprise if anyone started following her one of these days. She climbed on the wall and hopped to a nearby apartment. After repeating that some more times, she rang up someone.

 

“Mike, pick me up from Sector 5.”

 

After she took the elevator down to reach th street, she hopped on the sleek black car that had pulled up the minute she stepped out.

 

“Wasn't your workplace in Sector 2?”

 

“Oh! Don't ask me silly questions. I just took the usual shortcut. Besides, you aren't my pal! You are my Man!...er that sounded sooo wrong...hem! My personal errand boy! so behave like it.”

 

“OoooH someone is in a crappy mood. Guess you really did pull an alnighter huh...”

 

“Shut up..” Mike laughed loudly when his Boss sulked beside him.

 

“By the way,” he said in a serious tone.

 

“ The Akatsuki are making their move. They will strike the Uchihas one of these days. After all Nono reported to have stopped several kidnap attempts on the eldest child these past two weeks.”

 

“Well we could team up with them to thwart their attempts but that would bring attention to our faction which I don't want to happen. Mike..call in Gilbert and ask him to spread the idea subtly. You know..! Along the lines of knocking out the Uchiha kid then planting a chip in him...letting him get kidnapped and then following him to their base and beating up the bad guys...”

 

“Well! That is wrong in so many levels. We do not harm or use as bait whom we are supposed to protect. But, it is a good idea! Ok boss I will inform Bert. Due to him being a common level, No one will suspect anything. And it is a matter of time before the minions pass on the idea to their masters.”

 

“I like the way you put it dear Mikey~ I just hope we manage to pull enough strings.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Isano reached home, she locked up every window and latched her front door and balcony door. Pulling the curtains, she switched on the monitor on the wall and connected it to her phone. As the server boot up screen appeared, she typed in her password and logged in to headquarters. Browsing through their recent data collected on Akatsuki, she tried to assume what the red clouds were plotting. Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted an encrypted file still left like that without being opened.

 

She promptly downloaded a copy of it and logged out. Opening her faction cloud and server, she set about decrypting it. Halfway through, the monitor binged signaling that some of them were online. Halting decryption, she opened the member list to see most of the Inner circle were online. She asked Usagi to help her decrypt as she got up to prepare dinner and change her dress without bothering to switch on any of the main lights and leaving her house flooded with dim lights from the side lamps. After an hour, she came back to sit infront of the monitor to see that Usagi and Nobu were decrypting the file directly in the cloud itself. Their confidence and rash behavior did not irk her this time as that file was actually another copy. As she finished her dinner, she saw that Nobu was working alone.

 

She plugged in her webcam and grabbed a pair of head phones. Instantly the screen was covered in a frame which was filled with small windows showing the faces of her Inner Circle members. Usagi was slurping noodles in the background. Nobu was typing at something with his tongue sticking out. Mike was fanning himself with a paper while talking with someone and over all everyone was online but doing something else.

 

Everyone went stiff and crouched towards their screen when Nobu announced that he had finished decrypting. Yoko felt her throat go dry as she read the name of the single folder. It read : Namikaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would update this today ^^ Happy New Year Minna. Just know though I haven't written out anything else yet so update will be verry late :-) Please be patient ^^~

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning. I might go a bit slow at first and pick up speed as the story progresses. I swear Yoko is not a Mary sue so please don't get the wrong idea. The POVs might shift suddenly but it should be easy to notice. I will be taking my time with the Akatsuki because I will mainly be focusing on character development. Most OCs won't be there for the entire story and will only be making brief appearances so it should not be very confusing.
> 
> Anyway, since it is my first ever story on AO3 wish me luck ^^~. Please be patient with me and don't forget to let me know if you liked my story or did not like anything about it.


End file.
